Yugioh and the secret of duel academy!
by SecretMew
Summary: Follow your favorite characters in this story where they find the truth of duel academy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Jack Shadow Stain (A/N My character.) and I'm part of the secret Shadow dorm at duel academy. I wear a black and gold uniform with blood red shoes. I have Blond hair and blue eyes and my nick name is the black heart hero! I use a special deck of Masked villain monsters to help me beat anybody who gets in my way to greatness.

I passed my entrance exams with 100% scores in everything and so I was put into the special dorm at the academy with my girl friend Ashley.

Ashley has long golden hair and green eyes. She uses a fairy deck which is filled with beautiful one of a kind cards that you can't find anywhere.

It's my 1st day today and I decided to get to class early to meet my teacher professor Crowler. I heard that he's a transvestite who hates slither reds. Luckely I'm the opposite of the slacker boys and have won every duel I've ever been in.

I entered the class and saw Ashley was already working with some other boy called Jaden. Jaden had brown hair and I heard he used a deck of elemental heroes. Apparently he had to get to class early every morning for tutoring because his grades are so low.

Ashley seemed to be teaching him and I got angry he was even talking to her but then he said "Thanks, you're a real help. I guess you aren't bad after all!

I went up to him and said "Don't you dare talk to phoenix like that" Phoenix is Ashley's nick name. How could he be so casual to his superiors!

He shouted at me "Hey calm down why are you so angry!"

That pissed me off so I decided to challenge him to a duel to put him in his place!

We went to the duel field.

I taunted him by saying "Don't cry to much when I make you lose all hope." but it did'nt seem to phase him.

He asked me "Why are you such a prick!" I was mad now. Without saying another word I put my deck in my black duel disk and we shouted "DUEL!"

Round 1: We both have 4000LP.

I started the game! I had a good hand and I wanted to inflict some pain early on.

"I SUMMON MASKED VILLAN: BUNSEN BURNER IN ATTACK MODE! 1400ATK 1000DEF" Jaden looked at my monster in shock! Burner had a long body that was set on fire. His body was red but his face was a hot blue flame. He had Bunsen burners for legs.

"NOW HIS SPECIAL EFFECT INFLICTS 100 POINTS OF DAMAGE FOR EACH CARD IN MY HAND EVERY MAIN PHASE! SAY GOOD BYE TO 600 LIFE POINTS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

I ended my turn by setting my Masked Villain costume swap trap card.

Round 2: Jaden: 3400. Me: 4000.

Jaden smiled and said "That was a pretty good move!" with energy! A good move? How dare he comment on my moves!

He smiled and shouted "I FUSE MY ELEMENTAL HERO BURSTINITRIX AND WINGED KURIBOH TOGETHER TO MAKE: ELEMENTAL HERO FLAMING FAIRY! 2000ATK 1000DEF" Flaming fairy had long wings of fire and had big boobs. She was the same size of burstinatrix but had golde armour covering her body. "Now attack his Maked villain!

Hmp, he thinks he can hurt me? What a stupid idea! "I ACTIVATE Masked Villain costume swap!"

Jaden looked shocked and shoted "WHAT?"

I smiled and spoke clearly "It lets an attacked masked hero to switch with another hero in my hand! I choose MASKED VILLAN; LUST LADY! 3000ATK 2000DEF!" Now a have to pay 1500 life points but it's worth the pain he's about to feel! Lust had a large body with big breasts. Her arms were crimson and her torso was black!

Jaden looked shocked! I guess he knew he was about to lose as well! The attack went on target causing Jaden 1000 points of damage, however when my monster destroys another monster the opponent loses life points equal to the attacking monster!

Jaden screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!" He just lost 3000 life points on his own turn. He set a card and ended his turn.

Round 3: Jaden 400LP Me:4000.

Jaden was nearly in tears! I laughed at his pain! After this duel I would listen to some Nirvana with Ashley to celebrate!

"PLEASE STOP!" Jaden shouted " ASHLY MAKE HIM STOP!"

Ashley started laughing and said "Pathetic little boy! Jack, END HIM!"

I drew a card and summoned Masked hero puppeteer! The puppeteer had a long slender body and wore a skin tight black leather one piece.

"GO MASKED HERO PUPPETEER! 100ATK 100DEF NOW USE YOU EFFECT TO DESTROY ONE CARD ON THE FIELD! I CHOOSE YOUR FACE DOWN, JADEN!" The puppeteer slashed the face down and destroyed it! It was mirrors edge!

"Now attack him directly" I knew I could've used Lust but I wanted to see him in pain!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden screamed!

"NOW LUST FINISH HIM" Lust shot out a ice cold laser from her hands. Jaden was on the floor shaking from the pain!

I went up to him and asked "Had enough stupid boy!" By the time I said this I realised there were 100's of people watching the duel. They were applauding me! Ashley came onto the stage and kissed me. She whispered "Let's have some fun tonight."

I was congratulated by Crowler in class. He even gave me a large amount of DP (Duel points. It's our currency in the academy) Not that I needed it.

I had lunch with Ashley in our dorm! Our dorm is underground. The rooms have dark green walls, luxury furniture and the best food in the academy. We listened to "Heart shaped box" as we ate. We weren't meant to be eating here but we didn't care. We discussed how stupid boy had to be taken to the hospital wing because of my cards and decided to go to his hospital room and taunt him!

My cards have the power to inflict pain like a shadow game. It's my strength and weakness. Ashley had to leave to get to her violin lesson. She's the best violin player ever. She makes covers of celldweller and Nirvana songs (My favourite bands).

I'm waiting in my dorm for her idea of fun!


	2. Chapter 2

I had fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the night but I woke up around an hour later to the sound of Ashley knocking on my door.

"Hi. The way you hurt Jaden yesterday turned me on" She said this slowly and seductively! We exchanged a kiss when suddenly we were pushed over by a midget called Syrus! Ashley got up she was pissed!

"YOU FUCKING MIDGET WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU SLITHER RETARD!" Ashley shouted and punched Syrus in the stomach. He vomited blood all over the carpet. I got up ank curve stomped him for staining the carpet.

He got up and challenged me to a duel but Ashley laughed and said "Look dumbass you're not duelling Black heart hero! Duel me instead! I can't wait to watch you suffer!"

She took her diamond duel disk out and they both shouted "DUEL!".

Round 1.

Ashley went 1st and summoned he moth fairy 1500ATK 0000DEF. "Moth fairy GO! NOW USE YOUR SPECIAL EFFECT! MOTH DUST! NOW WHEN A MONSTER ON YOUR SIDE GETS SUMMONED YOU HAVE TO LOWER IT'S ATTACK BY 500 POINTS AND IF YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE MONSTER DESTROY ONE MONSTER!" She didn't mention how she had to take 500 points of damage each turn but knowing her she would beat him soon! Her moth monster had a purple body and gray wings. The dust was a bright yellow!

"I end my turn with a face down. Now your move Slither Retard!"

Round 2.

The midget summoned Steamroid 1800ATK – 1500ATK 1800DEF! He screeched in fear "NOW STEAMROID ATTACK HER MOTH FAIRY! " 1500ATK – 2000ATK

Ashly licked her lips and shouted "GO INSCETS WRATH! YOUR MONSTER LOSES ANOTHER 500 ATK FOR THIS TURN!" The monsters battled and both of them were destroyed.

"Ummm e-e-end my turn with a face down" I laughed the "boy" could barley even talk!

Round 3.

Ashley drew a card and activated a spell card. "CALL OF THE FAIRY'S HIVE CONTINUS SPELL CARD. Every turn I can special summon a insect or fairy type monster from my hand! I choose: Hive fairy base in defence mode 200ATK 2000DEF!" The base looks like a giant bee hive shaped like a skull! "Now it's effect lets me summon another monster! Go Bee fairy 1000ATK 1000DEF " I knew what was coming next and I smiled and laughed! "NOW I SACRIFICE ALL MY MONSTER TO SUMMON BUTTERFLY QUEEN! 3000ATK 3000ATK" Ashley enjoyed seeing Syrus crying and shaking from fear so she stood there doing nothing just to make his suffering go on for longer!

"HER EFFECT DESTROYS ALL TRAPS AND SPELL AND WEAKENS EVERY MONSTER BUT HERSELF BY 1000 POINTS! NOW ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" Ashley looked like she was about to orgasm. I was getting turned on by Syrus's crying and Ashleys laughter!

"I end my turn with a face down! You move midget!"

Round 4 Syrus:1000LP Ashley 4000LP.

"I draw" the shrimp said in a quiet and scared voice! Like a mouse about to be killed by a cat!

"NOT SO FAST RETARD! I USE FAIR SLAP! IT LETS ME DESTROY MY own monster and we both take damage equal to its attack! DIE QUEEN! DIE!"

Syrus lost and was now having a heart attack. Ashley had the power to make the opponent colder as his life points went down ad it seems the poor boy couldn't take it!

We shut the door and left him to suffer.

Next morning Ashley was sleeping naked on my bed. Apparently Syrus survived. It's too bad that an idiot like him has to hurt our rep!

We had breakfast while listening to iron maiden. We got changed and went to our class. Jaden recovered from our duel but syrus was still in hospital.

I kept sending Jaden email saying stuff like "Syrus is pretty COOL, huh?" or "Syrus had a lot of heart to attack Ashley, Eh?"

Jaden was crying in class and so I decided to get another one of my friends to hurt him. He's called Chazz Prinston! He's only an obelisk blue because he has no special power like me or Pheonix but he's so BADASS!

We dragged Jaden to the tennis court and Harrison had a baseball bat and started beating Jaden. We forced him up and made him duel me and Ashley so he could suffer more! We did this for 5 hours and left Jaden crying on the floor.

We did it on the same day as the trip to the underground ruins that Jaden was looking forward to so he couldn't go. We sent pictures of the ruins saying "Wish you were here? LOL!" .

During the trip Chazz, Ashley and I found an ancient rock. The teacher told us not to touch anything but we didn't care. We touched it and a giant spirit came out….It was YUBELLS SISTER NUYELL!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOW I SHALL DESTROY THE ISLAND I HELPED BUILD" And she flew off!

Shortly after Banner our history teacher grabbed us and threw us out. We had "unleashed a great eviL" Sure but it's nothing I can't handle.

We were given 12 detentions and we were sent to the principal's office.

"Now then because you released the evil you will stop it! The 12 Doom writers will arrive soon and they will try to take your decks in order to power the evil! They will go after certain duellists! Jaden, Zane, Alexis', Chazz, Jack, Ashley, Syrus and Banner! You must not let them win!" Like I would!

Ashley was crying. She hated being shouted at. I comforted her and we fell asleep in my room.

It was a tough day for us.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night when I woke up Ashley was in my arms asleep. She's cute when she's asleep. I kissed her on the forehead but then I noticed her deck wasn't in a special necklace round her neck where it normally was!

I woke her up and asked her where it was she looked at her neck and started screaming!

"Where's my deck!" She was crying! I'm going to make the person who took her deck suffer! I looked up and saw someone at the door it was ALEXIS!

"Hello Jack" She said "I'm a doom writer. I wanted to just take your decks but my honour as a duelist would be defiled if I did so I'm going to duel you for your decks!" Alexis said this confidently! I was mad! How dare she say this so confidently to a superior no less!

Phoenix ran over to her and scratched the doom writers left eye. The cut was deep enough to draw blood! "BLEED YOU STUPID OBILISK BIMBO!" Ashley shouted right into Alexis's left ear and nearly deafened it.

I took out my deck and pulled back Phoenix and said "Don't worry I'll win your deck back from this bitch!" Phoenix smiled and asked me to "make her suffer!"

Alexis and I went to the Shadow dorms duel arena. The walls are a dark black and the floor is made of white marble! It's the best arena for the best students. The holograms look more realistic and sounds are in HD!

"Come on Jack! Make her suffer for what she has done to me!" Phoenix shouted from the crowd. I can't let her down! Alexis and I took out our decks. She thinks she'll win but in reality she'll never beat someone like me.

"DUEL!" We both shouted!

Round 1.

I drew a card. My hand was pretty mediocre but It won't matter. I can make the worst hands into winning hands!

"I activate the card Masked spy. It lets me see my opponents hand for two turns!" This was the 1st step to my flawless victory!

"NOW I SUMMON THE MASKED VILLAN: SPIRIT FUCKER! 1500ATK 1500ATK! IT'S EFFECT LETS ME CHOOSE 2 CARDS IN YOUR HAND AND TAKE THEM TO MY GRAVE! EVERY MAIN PHASE!" Spirit fucker looks like a winged pig with a humanoid body! I chose her Etoile and Blade skater! Now she had no monsters in her hand!

"I end my turn by setting one card face down!" It was my masked costume swap! She'll lose next turn!

Round 2.

She drew a card, looked sad and started crying, and then set a trap card! Even she knew she was screwed! I think she knew it from the start! Before she ended her turn she said in a panicked voice "Please don't hurt me! I surrender

I laughed and said in an amused voice "Sorry dumb bitch! In our dorm we don't surrender! Now a stupid thief like you needs a lot of pain! THIS IS JUSTICE!"

She cried and ended her turn!

Round 3.

Me and Ash started laughing at her and mocking her! Stupid thief! She shouldn't have stolen from us!

"P-PPLEASE STOP I DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME A DOOM WRITER! THEY ARE THRETENING TO KILL MY BROTHER IF I DON'T TAKE HER DECK!" She said franticly!

"Stupid bitch it's not our fault your brothers weak! " Ashley shouted at her. We both laughed at Alexis's misery!

I drew a card and it was SHADOW GRAVE FUSION! It lets me fuse two monsters in the grave and summon a monster from either player's deck!

"I activate SHADOW GRAVE FUSSION! I FUSE Blade skater and etoile cyber to make SHADOW CYBER BLADER! 3100ATK 1800DEF! Shadow monsters gain an extra 1000ATK+DEF! They also inflict more pain and suffering! Now SPIRIT FUCKER ATTACK HER DIRECTLY!" The pig took a bite out of Alexis's arm and blood went everywhere! "WHEN WE'RE DONE YOUR CLEANING ALL THIS UP! NOW BLADE FINISH HER!" Blader cut Alexis head to toe. Blade cared for Alexis which makes it all the more entertaining!

After the battleher limbs came back but the pain was still there. I beat her with a mop until she got up! When she did I gave Ashley a whip and her deck back and let Ashley whip Alexis till the cleaning was done.

After she was done we took her to the principal's office! We told him that she was a doom writer but she got away with it because her brother was dead!

She went to hospital after because she was in so much pain! During the night she went into a coma because of all the morphine she was on. When she awakened we taunted her about her brother and punched her in the stomach. It was early and we were both tired so we went to Ashley's room and slept till breakfast time.

We ate breakfast in Alexis's room and made a mess everywhere! Zane shouted at us but I broke his nose! We listened to Celldweller really loudly to piss off every obelisk twat in the building!

I can see spirits and so I got my Spirit Fucker to get into Alexis's coma and mess with her. Apparently Alexis woke up screaming and crying tears of blood!

We went to class and I aced the test on trap cards. Jaden had recovered from the beating yesterday so I decided to send him pictures of Alexis in a coma with the words "SHE'LL BE DEAD SOON" written on it!

Jaden had to leave the room crying I decided to follow him! He ran to his room and before I got inside he screamed. He was screaming at 2 Doom Writers!

"Why are you here!? Why are you doing this!?" Jaden said nearly in tears!

Looks like I'm going to beat 2 more Doom Writers today!

"LISTEN COCK SUCKERS! DON'T DUEL THIS RETARD DUEL ME!" I said to them smiling! I was going to make them suffer!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The 1st brother said! "JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA" The 2nd brother said! In unison they said " We only duel in tag duels! You must work together to prove your worth! WE ARE THE PARACOCKS BROTHERS!"

NO FUCKING WAY WAS I GOING TO WORK WITH A SLITHER RETARD!


	4. Chapter 4

"I refuse to tag duel with Jaden!" I shouted towards the two men "Jaden is below me and so it would be an insult to my caliber to duel with a mother fucker like him!" I will not duel with a slither retard!

The two doom writers looked like fucking weirdoes. They wore the same costume but in different colours. The brother on the left wore blue and the one on the right wore orange, however their bodies both looked like giant uncircumcised erect penises without the weird round bit at the top! I could take them on one on one so why do they insist that I duel with this cock sucker?

The brothers laughed in a stupid laugh worthy of retards such as themselves! The left brother said "I am para!" and the right brother said "I am cocks!" and they both said "together we are paracocks! If you don't duel Ashley will get raped!"

The two cock brothers turned on a TV. Sheppard was standing next to a bound Ashley. She was being held in place by leather restraints! She sounded like she was trying to scream! Those bastards will suffer if they hurt my Ashley!

I, Retard and the penises shouted "DUEL!" I had to stop this madness! If it were Alexis I would have just walked away but this is Ashley so it's okay!

The brother said in unison "AS YOUR LP GOES DOWN HIS COCK GOES UP!" Now I was mad! I walked across the dirty, disgusting, cum stained room and punched the two of them in the gut. They vomited blood but it was in Jaden's room so I don't mind! I walked back and we started:

ROUND 1!

I went 1st because I'm not retarded or a penis! "I SUMMON MASKED VILLAN: NUKE MAN 2000ATK 2000DEF NOW NORMALY EVERY TURN THIS MONSTER INFLICTS 2000LP OF DAMGE TO A RANDOM PLAYER, HOWEVER I ALSO PLAY THE SPELL: MASKED NUK BASE! THIS PROTECTS ME FROM THE BLAST, HOWEVER ANY OF YOU COCK SUCKERS, EVEN YOU JADEN CAN STILLL TAKE THE HIT!" I smiled knowing that no matter what someone I hate will feel the burn of nuclear radiation!

I set my masked bondage trap facedown and ended my turn!

"NOW NUKES EFFECT TAKES PLACE WHO'LL IT BE?" I said with ecstasy! It chose… COCK! "Don't become a ghoul! K?" I said in a mocking fashion! Cock was burnt up and screaming in agony! I was getting aroused!

ROUND 2! Me:4000 Jaden:4000 Para:4000 Cocks:2000

"I draw," The penis on the left said! "and summon winged fortress of the twin dragons in defence mode! 0000ATK 2500DEF." It looked like a temple that you would see in a Burse Lee movie but it had wings "Now his effect lets me summon one dragon every turn as long as it has an attack of 1000 or less! GO DRAGONS LEFT ARM! 100ATK 100DEF" What a weak ass monster! Nuke will destroy him next turn! "His effect stops him from being destroyed in battle but I must keep him in ATK mode!" He ended his turn with a face down!

ROUND 3!

"I draw" Jaden the prick said "and use fusion to create elemental hero thunder giant!" I looked shocked and pissed and shouted "NO YOU RETARD DON'T!" but it was too late the twins had used their trap "FUSION RAPIST! IT RAPES YOU MONSTER MAKING HIM HAVE NO EFFECT AND UNABLE TO BATTLE UTILL HE HAS YEARS OF THRAPY!" The twins said cockily! A giant dick came out and raped Thunder giant in the ass! Once it was done Thunder giant was crying! Just like it's master was when I beat him! PUSSY!

"Jaden you twat get it together!" I shouted at him at such a volume that it nearly burst his ear drum! "I'M SORRY JACK!" He cried in pain! "DON'T YOU DARE USE MY 1ST NAME ! CALL ME MASTER STAINS!" I punched him and broke his nose!

Jaden stopped crying and attacked the dragon arm causing 1900LP damage! Want to know a secret? I could've stopped the whole rape trap with my trap but that would mean Jaden gets the final hit and there is no way I'M LETTING HIM TAKE THE GLORY!

He ended his turn and nukes effect burnt…..JADEN!

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHNOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed! I wanted to moan in pleasure but I can't do that in public.

He was burnt head to toe like Cock who was still begging for the release of death! Not that I'd grant it to him! That would be too easy!

ROUND 4! Me:4000, Jaden 2000 Para: 1100 Cocks:2000.

Cocks drew a card and summoned "DRAGONS RIGHT WING! 300ATK 200DEF! IT HAS THE SAME EFFECT AS THE OTHER DRAGON PART! I ALSO USE OUR TEMPLE TO SUMMON THE HEAD OF THE DRAGON!" Every move he made made him twitch in agony!

He set a card face down and ended his turn!

Round 5!

"I SUMMON LUST BY SACRIFICING MY NUKE!" That got rid of one problem! Now for the next one "I now destroy your face down with masked space typhoon! This inflicts 100 points of suffering for every monster on your side as well!" Cock was hit by a bolt of lightning! He'll need life support after this!

"Now lust ENDHIM! GALAXY GLACIER!" It was over Para and cocks had lost and Jaden was suffering as well! It was a good duel for me!

The twins started melting and they were screaming in pain and anguish to help them! I broke Jaden arm when he was about to help and I laughed as they died! After they died Ashley teleported to us! She was wearing a nirvana T-shirt and black jeans . She was in tears.

"JACK THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME! SHEPPARD IS A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!" Ashley said! "Break his fucking nose! He's a doom writer and not the senile old man we thought he was!"

I nodded and replied with "Anything for you Ash but let's get breakfast 1st. Punish Jaden for his stupidity while I get it!" We ate in my room listing to Nirvana. I had 5 cups of coffee and black tea to help satisfy my caffeine addiction!

Soon I will break Sheppard!


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Ashley broke the office door of that motherfucker Sheppard's down! We were pissed that Shepherd nearly raped my girl Ashley! Well I say nearly but in reality she would only be raped if me and that slither retard I lost which means that she was never in any real danger.

"Sheppard you senile son of a Bitch! How could you do this to poor Ashley!" I ran up to him and broke his nose . It made a crack sound as my fist made impact! He looked like he was in pain! Normally I would be satisfied but me and Ashley wanted answers!

I put the old pervert and potential Doom writer in an arm bar and took him to the floor!

"WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ASHLEY!?" I screamed right into his ear! He looked confused like the senile old man that he is and asked "What the fuck!? I didn't do anything!" Does this senile old man really think he's fooling anyone with that facade?

I would have tortured him more but then I heard Ashley scream. I turned around to see the mother fucker who was making Phoenix scream. I excpected to see something strange but what I saw shocked me! IT WAS…ANOTHER SHEPARD!

The other Sheppard had red eyes and large fangs. He was as pail as the snow! Sheppard got up and ran towards this clone! "BROTHER! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Broken nose senile Sheppard screamed!

The other Sheppard grabbed him and snapped his neck! I hated the old bastard of man but that was cold even for me! The other Sheppard smiled and knocked Ashley out! Now I was mad!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs! He shook his head and spoke calmly "I am Sheppard's twin brother and the ehad of the Doom writers! JERAMY!" I looked shocked and took out my knife! He laughed and said "Don't worry! You're not worth my time I'll let one of the other 9 Doom Writers take you!" As he said that he disappeared in a puff of green smoke that smelt like evil!

Ashley woke up soon after an screamed when she saw Sheppard's corpse! She calmed down and asked "What happened?! " I told her every word said after she was knocked out! "That prick! How dare he say you're not worth the time!? MAKE HIM CHOKE IN AGONY ON GOD DANMED WORDS THOSE WORDS!"

We went to the security office next door to Sheppard's room and told them about how Sheppard was maggot food. They watched the CCTV and cleared our names of every crime commited in that room. They even thanked me for braking Sheppard's nose because he was kind of a dick!

We went to Ashley's room. She was pretty shaken up after what happened. I'm going to skin that Jeremy bastard!

We ate lunch and listened to some Nirvana like normal but just then Chazz came in and shouted "GUYS KURT COBAIN IS BACK FROM THE DEAD AND NIRVANA IS PLAYING LIVE AT THE MOTHER FUCKING VOLCANO. I GOT TICKETS IF YOU WANT TO GO!"

I looked up and shouted back "OF COURSE I WANT TO GO YOU SON OF A BITCH! GIVE ME AND ASH A TICKET!" He gave us a ticket each and we ran to the volcano.

We started raving in the crowd but I wanted to get closer. I took Ashley's hand and curved stomped anybody who was in my way to the front of the stage!

At the front I and Ashley were raving super hard! She kissed me and said "Kurt is so talented and hot even after death!" I nodded in agreement.

They had just finished playing "About a girl" When they made this announcement! " Ashley Hivean! Come up on stage! We want to hear you play a song on the violin and party with us!"

She went up on stage really quickly! She was so fucking excited to be able to play with THEE KURT COBAIN! I was super jealous so I went on stage with her. The guards tried to stop me so I broke their noses!

Ashley smiled and asked "Where's the mother fucking violin at?!". Kurt looked at her with pity and said "Sorry babe I'm a doom writer! I faked my own death to serve the evil!"

Ashley started crying! I was pissed! I went over to Kurt and punched him in the dick! He got up and pushed me of the stage! The stage flew up into the sky but it was at an angle so we could see what was happening! Chazz was up their too! I guess he was trying to take their decks 1st! Save the hardest for last!

Kurt Cobain, Chazz and Ashley put on their duel disks and shouted duel! It must be a large 2 against one match! How cruel of them to team up against Kurt! How amusing! How PAINFUL!

ROUND 1!

Ashley went 1st!

"I SUMMON MASKED VILLAN FAIRY BUG! THIS INCEST WILL DESTROY YOU! 1900ATK 1900DEF" She shouted! She was using the card I gave her. It was her best card. Naturally! "IT'S EFFECT LETS IT GAIN ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY IF I PAY 950LP EVEN ON THE 1ST TURN OF THE GAME! FAIRY BUG INCEST SWARM!" She screamed! Kurt was getting cold. Colder than a corpse!

She set one card face down and ended her turn!

ROUND 2. Ashley: 4000 Chazz: 4000 Kurt:2100!

Kurt drew a card! "I summon the ghost of NICKLEBACKS TALENT! Just kidding that card implys they had talent to begin with! It's just Random noise spirit! 1800ATK 500DEF!" The card was a combination of Justine Bibers head, Nickimaj's body and psys Fat ass legs! IT'S EVERYTHING WRONG WITH MUSIC! "Now I use heart shaped box! This lets me turn a talent less creature into one of my songs! I turn Random noise into LITHIUM! 20,000000ATK 0001DEF!" It sounded awesome but not for Ashley because she was about to be anal shanked! "NOW I USE POLYMERIZATION TO FUSE CELLDWELLER AND LITHIUM TOGETHER TO MAKE COLAB THAT MAY NEVER BE! INFINATE ATK! 0001DEF! NOW ATTACK HER MONSTER!" She smiled and used the card insect counter.

He's lost. Ashley shouted at Kurt! "It takes the damage I would've taken and blasts it right back at you!" Kurt lost all his LP in the second turn and ran away! The stage went back down! I was sad that he turned out to be a dick but I'll still support his music!

Me and Ash went to our rooms. She was sad because she had beaten her hero! I sneaked behind her and sang in my beautiful voice "Smells like teen spirit"!

"Load up on guns, bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's overboard and self-assured  
Oh, no, I know a dirty word

Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low (x3)  
Hello, Hello, Hello

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us "

She kissed me and asked me if I wanted sex!

(A/N: Am I improving? Please help me improve!)


	6. Chapter 6

We exchanged a passionate kiss and frenched for a bit. She kept moaning while we did. I took out my long cock and stroked it to its full 9 inches! I put my Penis in her vagina.

She moaned "OH OH OH OH OH! OH JACK!" I was about to cum when suddenly THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR! I was pissed that someone would interrupt our night of magic so I opened the door and broke the person's nose.

It was…A DOOM WRITER! This doom writer had long black hair that reached her butt. She had common brown eyes! How could this common bitch interrupt our sex! I was mad!

Before the slut could say a word (The doom writer not Ashley you retard!) I got her to the floor and punched her ugly face into a bloody mess! She should feel honoured for me to touch her face so many times with my beautiful, soft hands. Her ugly black hair she was now red

I started screaming at her! "YOU BITSH HOW COULD YOU BE SO RUDE AND INTERUPT OUR SPECIAL MOMENT LIKE THAT!" Ashley nodded and said "YEAH YOU WHORE! JACK MAKE HER SUFFER!".

I stopped punching after 10 minutes but the bitch still got up! She kinda smiled but I guess it was too painful for the bitch to do it properly. She smiled and said "You are going to duel me tomorrow at the top of the academy! HAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahaha hahahaha" We were so pissed that she interrupted me and Ashley and ruined the mood so we went to sleep to cool off!

In the morning we had breakfast while listening to Black moth super rain bow! We got changed into our casual clothes. If we were going to take the Doom writers down we're doing it in style!

I was wearing a black t-shirt with a nirvana logo on it. It was signed by THEE KURT COBAIN! Even if he was a dick that's pretty cool! I wore dark grey genes and put my hair into its regular pompadour hair style. I AM SO FUCKING HOT! "YOU ARE SO FUCKING HOT!" Ashley shouted! She was wearing a black bra with the iron maiden logo on it and blue jeans. She wore her hair in a sexy ass pony tail. I licked my lips and said "You are so fucking cute!" she giggled and we went to the top of the academy!

At the top we saw the bitch and I said "DUEL ME YOU SEX RUINING BITCH!" She smiled and said "Ashley…You don't remember…YOUR OWN MOTH-ER!"And the birch turned to a freaking giant moth!

I never told you that Ashley is half moth person did I? Well her father was a fucking sicko but she inherited all her father's genes except the sex chromosomes so she's not some freaky moth lady!

Ashley put on her duel disk and shouted "MOTH-ER YOU SON OF A CACOON!" I was mad and so was Ashley.

Moth-er put on a duel disk and Ashley cried out "DUEL ME YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

ROUND 1.

"I SUMMON MOTH LADY! 1200ATK 1000DEF!" Ashley cried out! Moth-er laughed and said "That's your sister! ASHLEY! YOUR DECK IS OUR FAMILY!".

Ashley burst into tears and activated "Incest warrior! It lets me ritual summon fairy incest! 3500ATK 2900DEF! I end my turn with a face down!"

ROUND 2.

Moth-er smiled and summoned "MYSELF TO THE FIELD! IF YOU DESTROY ME YOU WIN! 2000ATK 2000DEF. WAIT THAT WAS KINDA RETARDED…I ATTAK MOTH LADY SAY BYE TO YOUR SISTER!"

"NOT SO FAST I USE MIRROR FORCE IT SHATTERS YOU INTO PIECES JUST LIKE WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY!" Ashley said in tiaras. Moth-er was dead.

I ran over to Ashley and comforted her but then I saw a horrifying image… Moth-er was back and eating Sheppard's flesh! She wasn't dead!

She flew away but I threw my knife into her wing and she fell! I found her and broke everything I her body! If Bitch can't die then that's good. SHE CAN SUFFER FOREVER! she needed to pay for what she did!

"DON'T EVER HURT ASHLEY YOU STUPID FUCKING UGLY BITCH!" I screamed at her!

"Stop please! Forgive me!" Bitch said in a pity ful voice. I smiled and said

"YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING FORGIVE YOU AFTER YOU FUCKING RUINED OUR SEX, FUCKING HURT MY FUCKING GIRL IN THE FUCKING TOP OF THE FUCKING ACADEMY?!" I was mad! I stabbed her in the face and left her there to rot!

Ashley got over it quickly because she's cool like that! We finally had sex in the forest.

We have to beat 7 or 8 not too sure which doom writers. We'll need all our strength.

(A/N GUY SERIOUSLY HELP ME!)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: JOKER YOU INSOLVENT LITTLE SHIT! I FUCKING SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU FUCKING MAKE ME MAD I WILL MAKE YOU A PUSSY ASS CHARACACTER IN THE STORY! FUCK OFF!

When me and Ash were done fucking we got up and walked back to the dorm. She looked sad and I asked her what was wrong. She said "I'm just fucking like my bitch of a mother. I'm cruel, sadistic and snoby!" She started crying so I pulled her close to me and I whispered in her ear "You're nothing like that fucking bitch. You're kind and caring to everyone you meat!" She stopped crying and hugged me. It was nice.

At the academy we went to the store to get some new clothes. I got a tight leather Jacket and a Iron maiden t-shirt with Eddie on it. Ashley got a sweet ass T-shirt with the punisher on it and a pair of dark green genes.

We went to Sheppard's funeral and started playing Blue stahli loudly to piss them off and draw attention to our selves. They should be celebrating our victories not worshiping this piece of maggot food!

After we went to our dorm and had tea. We were eating when suddenly we were drugged by someone! Probably a rapist! The iron maiden song became muffled and we fell asleep.

We woke up in cages. Zane was in one to my left and Ash was to the right. I was mad that someone drugged me and Ash but I couldn't care less about Zane! He could be raped for all I care. Mmmmmmm I like that idea. He would suffer in pain!

My cage opened and I walked out. There was a ass fucking fag in front of me! I broke his nose so he wouldn't be so fucking pretty! He was wearing a pink dress and high heels! Fucking gay lord!

"Hehehehehehehehe Your pretty aggressive pretty boy! Hehehe!" He said this in a cocky voice. How fucking dare he! I was mad!

I saw his face! IT WAS…CROWLER!

"YOU ASS FUCKING FAG! HOW COULD YOU!?" I screamed at the gay doom writer! He giggled and said "I'm not a doom writer. I'm only helping one out. He said if I help him I can cum in your asses! Now lets duel!"

I took out my black duel disk in a graceful fashion and not like someone who needs to go to an asylum! "DUEL WE SHOUTED!"

ROUND 1.

I drew a card! It was polymerization! I also had MV: Bunsen burner, MV: Razor man and MV: Emogoth!

"I USE POLYMERIZATION TO FUSE BUNSEN AND GOTH TOGETHER TO MAKE! MV: Self harmer! 3000ATK 2000DEF! NOW THIS MONSTER BELONGS TO YOU AND EVERYTIME YOU DRAW YOU TAKE 1000 POINTS OF DAMAGEYOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled out I ended my turn with masked curse!

ROUND 2!

"This monster has a hot bod and a nice ass! I like how he has a razor for a hand and has a ebony body but he has an unfab effect!" The razor cut through the fag! Cutting him in half! His half a body had to keep duelling!

"Now I summon Ancient gear Rusty! 1200ATK 1000DEF! Now monster attack him directly!"He shouted! I smiled and stoped him with my trap "THIS TRAP LETS ME SUMMON ANY MONSTER AS LONG AS IT'S ATTACK IS LOWER THAN THE ATTACKING MONSTERS! SO IT HAS TO BE LESS THAN 4200ATK! I CHOOSE MY PERFECT MONSTER MV: NOEL! (A/N: I MADE A REFERENCE!) 4000ATK 4000DEF! COUNTER WITH PSYCHO SCREAM!"

The fag looked worried and started crying! He lost 2000 LP and now has deafened ears! He was in pain! Serves him right for being gay.

He ended his turn with a face down! And cried "PLEASE STOP! I WANT TO DIE! I SURRENDER!" I laughed and watched him in pain for 5 minutes!

Round 3! Fag: 2000LP Me:4000

I drew a card! It was MV: RETURNS SPELL CARD! I used it to revive Bunsen and inflicted 300 points of pain! He now had 3rd degree burns on his body! He'll need plastic surgery! Not that he can afford it! "ANY LAST WORDS GAY GHOST RIDER!" And I attacked him before he could open his mouth!

I won as expected! Ashley broke out of her cage and kicked fag in the nuts and crushed them. We tortured him for a bit but that got board so we threw him in a ditch and left Zane in the cage!

I was about to go to my dorm when I heard a voice in my head. It was NUYELL!

She spoke in a soft voice and said "If you become a doom writer I won't kill Ashley! Go and steal Zane's deck or she fucking dies a painful death!"

I was scared so I ran back to Zane's cage to take his deck! I broke his nose again and took his deck! He was all like "WTF BRO!" I ignored the man who thinks he's better than everyone else! I'll show him in the end!

I went to the ruins and NUYELL was waiting like a wheezing angel. She looked like Yubell but had pink eyes and a green body. Her hair was a bloody red! I gave her the deck and shouted "THERE NOW LEAVE ASHLEY THE FUCK ALONE!" She said "Good job. She won't die tonight and I'm going to give you my card!" She gave me the NUYELL card and teleported me away!

I was mad! I'm going to break her if she touches MY Phoenix!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE CALL ME A TROLL? I'M TRYING MY FUCKING BEST TO PRODUCE SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE WILL ENJOY READING! GIVE ME GOOD FEED BACK OR FUCK OFF!

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I was still shaken from my meeting of Nuyell and how I'm a doom writer. I was taking it better than most people would though.

I put on my "Guns and roses" t-shirt on and a pair of dark blue genes . I put on my leather gloves and cut my long hair into a short style.

I left the dorm early for my classes but something felt wrong. Ashley was nowhere to be seen. Normally she would wait for me in the hallway or go into my room. I was a little afraid.

At class Bastion thought I was scared and asked "Why are you scared?" I was mad and about to break his nose for trying to make me look weak but suddenly a sharp razor blade went into the back of Bastions Head! It was…Jaden!?

I was shocked! Jaden was wearing a Project Pitch Fork T-shirt and his regular red jacket but something else was different! SUDDENLY I HEARD NUYELLS VOICE!

"Jack I have possessed Jaden. I need a new body to invade. Let me take you or Ashley dies!" She said calmly. I let her take me.

After Banner shock me and so I broke his nose and asked "What the hell! Stupid Asian prick!" I was so mad! He forced a necklace round m y neck and suddenly Nuyell stopped gaining control!

I heard her screaming! Banner said "Don't take it off or she'll ruin your life! Ashley is fine and can't be hurt if she's in your body!" I punched him in the dick and ran off to find Ashley!

I checked the abandoned dorm 1st because that's where me and Ashley's band play! Our band also consists of My BF Eric Golden Dark and Barry Light Shadow! We play heavy rock songs together!

When I arrived I was shocked because the dorm was redecorated and infront of the gate was a bleeding Ashley! "ASHLEY!" I yelled! I was so fucking scared!

Her pulse wasen't great so I took her to the hospital wing!

I was watching her when I heard the voice tell me "KILL HER AND TAKE HER DECK!" I was mad! I shouted "FUCK OFF YOU STUPID BITSH!" I started crying for the 1st time in years.

The last time I cried was when my parents were killed by a rogue monster card. I got my cards from an old man and lived on the streets with him!

"Jack you okay?!" I woke up from my daze! IT WAS BARRY!

I looked at him and smiled "What's up?" I asked.

"You. You're talking to yourself and missed band practise!" He replied.

I broke his nose for saying that and showed him Ashley's deep cuts!

He looked shocked but before he could say anything Banner sneaked up on me! I broke his nose in anger and shouted "WHAT THE HELL YOU FAILURE OF A TEACHER!?" I was mad!

He shouted back "YOUR'RE NECKLESS IS AN ANCIENT ARTIFACT AMD WILL PROTECT YOU FROM NUYELL! NEVER TAKE IT THE FUCK OFF. YOU HEAR ME?!"

He was in front of a window so me and Barry kicked him through it!

Barry is also part of my dorm! He has black hair with green streaks that match his green eyes. He has the power to read minds! He was abused as a child and smokes a lot of pot but he's a good mate!

We left the hospital room and met up with Eric! Eric had golden eyes and red hair. He has 5 lip piercings and is a Goth! He wears a razor blade necklace and an iron maiden t-shirt. He has the power to make people depressed as they lose LP! He once made someone kill themselves! I laughed so hard that day!

We went to the shop and brought some sweet new Albums!

We went to Eric's room. Eric's room had a coffin rather than a bed! We rocked out to some Nirvana when suddenly Ashley appeared! She had recovered fast.

"Hey" She said to me.

"Hey" I said back.

Eric would be smiling when he said this but he's a goth "Want to go practise some tunes?"

"SURE!" We all said.

I wrote these badass lyrics and we practised playing them.

"I LOCKED HER UP IN THE BASEMENT!

I SHOT HER UP UP UP TO HEAVEN UP TO HEAVEN!

SHE BLED!"

(A/N Do you like it? It's a part of my song I made for GCSE music?)

We didn't play at the abandoned dorm but on Sheppard's grave! Suddenly Nuyell started shouting "Take their decks or YOU DIE" I laughed but then I got a migraine!

I needed help!


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in the shadow dorms private hospital with all my friends gathered around me! Ashley was crying and Barry was comforting her. Eric was slitting his wrists because he was depressed! Ashley saw me wake up and screamed "OH MY FUCKING GOD! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

I looked shocked and shouted back "What happened Ashley? Did a doom writer attack us?" My friends shook their heads and Eric said "You have some sort of ghost tumour thing. It's blacker than my heart. When you banked out you were screaming the name: Nuyell" Just then I heard Nuyells voice say "You will now abuse their moments of weakness…tell Ashley to go to the forest with you to talk about your near death and take her deck in a duel! If you don't everyone will die!"

I got out of bed even though I was meant to be resting according to the nurse. I took Ashley's hands and asked my other friends to wait here! I was nearly in tears as I took he into the forest.

We walk for a whole hour I had my ipod and we listened to some celldweller. Even though the music was fucking romantic I was so sad.

I stopped and so did Ashley. "Why are we stoping? Ashley asked.

I started crying and said "I'm a doom writer Ash. I'm sorry but I have to hurt you to save you!"

"But why?" She asked. I was about to tell her but then Nuyell told me not to tell her so I didn't.

"I can't tell you. I'll defeat you quickly because I love you!" I was in tears!

We shouted "duel!" and we put on our special duel disks given to us by our head of year Mrs Fairy Void Lilly like guns given by the sheriff! We stood head to head like two cowboys about to duel. We knew this would hurt and yet we prepared ourselves for the whistling of bullets in the sad cool wind. This was our sorrow. This was war. I had to win.

"LETS DUEL YOU FUCKING FAKE PRICK!" She shouted.

ROUND 1.

I drew a card. It was that bitch Nuyell. I summoned "MV: Fat cat! 500ATK 500DEF! IT'S EFFECT LETS ME LOSE LIFE POINTS AND FOR EVERY 500 I LOSE I GET TO SUMMON ANOTHER MONSTER WITH THE SAME AMOUNT OF STARS AS I LOST 500 LP!" I used his effect and suddenly as I lost 350LP (5*) I felt my migraine come back. Because I was buff I ignored it!

"I SUMMON NUYELL! 6100ATK 3000DEF! HER EFFECT LETS ME FUSE IT WITH AN MASKED HERO TO MAKE A NUYELL MONSTER SO I FUSE MY FAT CAT AND NUYELL TO MAKE MV:CORRUPTION! 3000ATK 3000DEF! IT'S EFFECT LETS ME PAY LIFE POINTS TO GET RID OF CARDS IN YOUR HAND! I LOSE 600LP SO YOU LOSE SIX CARDS!"

Nuyell burnt all of Ashleys cards in her signature flame of destruction! Ashley screamed as she felt her finger being burnt by the cards she held dear! WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE A SPECIAL POWER? It felt worng but I was still aroused by her screams!

I ended my turn with a face down! It was the card Ashley gave me! It was Incest mask!

I turned around sensing someone else behind me! It was…ERIC! He shouted "JACK STOP THIS MADNESS!" He shouted in a depressing voice!

ROUND 2! ME:2900LP. ASH:4000.

She drew a card and used it! It was the spell card! "HIVES GEM IT LETS ME RITUAL SUMMON GIANT BEE GEM QUEEN! 3000ATK 3000DEF. HER EFFECT LETS ME SUMMON 3 BEE FAIRYS TO THE FIELD AND FOR EACH ONE SUMMONED I GET TO DRAW A CARD!" If only she knew that if she loses she'll die. I must win. I always win for my pride and her life. (A/N: SEE IS HE UNLIKABLE? HE'S RISKING EVERYTHING FOR ASHLEY?!)

"I use the spell card incest sword! It lets me increase my queens attack by 1000! It's over YOU SON OF A BITSH!" She shouted under her breath.

I smiled and used my trap! "This trap lets me Stop and destroy one of your fucking ugly incests!" I destroyed incest queen. She ended her turn!.

ROUND 3!.

Eric was sobbing in the background and was cutting himself with a razor. I drew a card and it was…DEFISSION!

I cryed "SORRY ASHLEY! BUT I MUST HIRT YOU TO SAVE YOU!" I used Nuyell to destroy Bee fairy making her lose 2000LP. I then used difission to Anal shank her other mosters. I used Nuyell to destroy the bee and Ashley lost!

I ran over to her and she was in a comma. Nuyell was lagging and shouted "Now take her deck and go to my ruins. Do it and we'll eat Jack! Eat fine food!"

I took her deck and Eric blaocked my way and shouted in a depressed voice "OH MY BADNESS! JACK WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS YOU SON OF A BITSH?!" I was mad so I broke his nose and shouted "THIS HURTS ME TOO YOU COCK SUCKER!"

I ran to Nuyells bace and put the deck on her alter. We eate lobster with the other shadow writers and Kurt cobain was playing my favourite nirvana song "Terra trail pissings!" Despite this I was sad. They wanted me to take of the necklace so I broke there noses and ran away.

I went to sleep in my dorm wearing my black pajymas with red skulls on it.

I took a razor blade and tried to kill my self! I was about to cut when Ashley appeared and took the knife from my hand.

I was shocked that she had tried to save me after what I did!


	10. Chapter 10

"What the fuck are fucking doing?!" Ashley yelled as I dropped the razor blade. I started crying and shouted "I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO FUCKING LIVE FOR!" Ashley shock her head and slapped me and screamed "WHERE IS MY MTHERFUCKING DECK!"

"I SACRIFISED IT TO THE SHADOW WRITERS!" I replied "I HAD TO OR YOU WOULD DIE!"

Ashley started to cry and hugged me. She whispered "You did all this for me? I'm so fucking sorry for being an evil bitch! I should have been there for you." I hugged her tight and whispered "It's okay. I forgive you for hurting me". We exchanged a kiss and had makeup sex.

The next morning Ashley took out her spare deck. It was a deck based of of her favourite bands: Nirvana, Celldweller, Iron maiden and Blue sthali.

We got changed into our matching iron maiden T-shirts and a pair of blood red genes! We held hands as we went to class. "Jack" Ashley whimpered "I love you. I'm sorry for being so inconsideret" I smiled and kissed her on the forehead and said "Don't worry. I love you too just don't be such an inconsideret births next time. K?" "K" She replied.

At class we had a class with Lilly! She was listening to Norwigen fucking death metal! We raved for the whole lesson and watched some of the Christian kids ears bleed! We laughed so fucking hard! In the middle of the class Nuyell shouted "Kill them all Jack! Kill them all!" Ignored the bitch and didn't get a head ache.

After class we had lunch with Eric, Barry and Lilly. Eric was eating what looked like jam but was actually blood. We was enjoying a nice meal speaking in French (A/N I can speak fluent French and so can my BFF) When suddenly a Doom Writer called Joker appeared!

"BONJOUR TU BIYATCH!" I shouted at him! He seemed unfazed like the fagot of a reviewer he is and shouted "I challenge you to a duel!" I accepted because I wanted to see him bleed but then Eric got up and shouted "NON JE SUIS déprimé ET DOIT J'irai DUEL LE BIYATCH!" That means "No I am depressed and so I will duel him!"

Eric got out his blood red duel disk that was signed by Carpathian Forest. He shouted "duel!" in an energetic depressed voice. Joker took out his deck but dropped it on the floor we laughed at him as he picked them up is shame!

They started the duel.

ROUND 1!

Eric drew a card "I summon The grim reaper. 0ATK/DEF! It lets me draw a card that will destroy you but what does it matter we'll all die in the end!"

He ended his turn with a face down!

ROUND 2!

Joker drew a card! "I summon My Skill 0ATK/DEF! It makes me lose 3000 LP for trying to hard!"

He ended his turn with a face down!

ROUND 3! Eric 4000LP Joker 1000LP

Eric drew a card and we laughed at Jokers depression. We threw razor blades and told him to kill himself!

"I use the spell Death lock now you lose all but 1 LP ,however now I can't beat you with battle damage!" Eric threw Joker a razor blade and Joker slit his throught. We laughed because Eric made him kill himself. Even Nuyell was laughing!

We wet back to class and Nuyell was screaming and shouted "Duel Barry and fuck his corpse!" I refused and Barry laughed because he was Psychosis.

After class we started playing Nirvana songs out side the Ra yellows dorm. Basstion told us to keep it down so we took our guitars and beat him with them! He bled and everyone in Ra laughed because they hated how Basstion was an obsessive dick.

At the end of the day we played Anarchy reigns till midnight. I played as Jack because my name is Jack. I beat everyone because I'm an MLG.

Before I wet to bed I kissed Ashley and told her everything would be alright and sung Eon by celldweller to her.

" I'm pushing, I'm pushing

I'm pushing through

I'm pushing through face

I'm pushing through facedown

I'm pushing through facedown

i'm pacing inside this empty room

Told to wait till my life's withdrawn

Uneasy, I'm waiting here anxiously

It's a waste and I won't wait another Eon"

She hugged me and we slept together. It was a good day.

(A/N: Okay guys I want to know if this chapter is good. If you give me a review I'll make a really long next chapter. )


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N Barry has made his own Fanfic account! It is called GrimPsychic! He is going to post some really good fanfiction soon and you should check him out! Guys give us some reviews!)

The next morning I got up and got ready for the 1st test of the year. I got changed into my normal uniform: Black and gold jacket with red shoes and put my deck into my duel disk.

I finished the test in 10 minutes and spent the rest of the time watching Jaden Yuki squrm as he didn't know the answers. I had to try really hard to hold in my laughter.

After the written exam me and Ash went to the duel field for our practical exam. Crowler the transvestite who we beat up around 3 chapters ago had recovered and shouted "I SHALL USE THIS MACHINE TO DECIDE WHO WILL BE DUELING WHO!" He pulled the leaver and the machine matched my name with…..Bastion!

I smiled and so did Bastion. He was being a cocky fucker and needed someone to put him in his place!

"I think this will be a repeat of yesterday" I said referring to yesterday when I beat him up with my guitar!

"In hand to hand combat you may be suppirior but in duelling you are a dunce!" I was mad1 How could he say that to me! A duelist with a 100% win raceio!

"DUEL" We both shouted.

ROUND 1!

I drew a card it was Mv: Pig spunk! "I summon MV:PIG SPUNK! 1700ATK 1000DEF! It's effect lets me summon another masked villan card to the field and I choose MV: Lust Lady!3000ATK 2000DEF! NOW I END MY TURN WITH A FACE DOWN!"

Pig spunk had a long body like slenderman but was wearing tight leather and had a body made of ice! It has the same name as our band!

ROUND 2!

Bation drew a card "I summon electron! 0000ATK 0000DEF! and use the spell card atom bomb! I can sacrifice an atom to inflict 1000LP! I choose electron! " He smiled but forgot about my trap! "I USE MY TRAP MASKED DAMAGE SHEILD! IT LETS ME REFLECT THE DAMAGE BACK TO YOU!" I shouted and he stopped smiling. He was being burnt alive and all my friends who were watching laughed!

He was crying and ended his turn with a face down!

ROUND 3! Me 4000 Bastion 3000!

I drew a card "I SACRIFISE BOTH MY MONSTERS TO SUMMON NUYELL! AND NOW I USE PREMATURE BURRIAL TO RESURECT PIG SPUNK! NOW I USE NUYELLS EFFECT TO FUSE PIG SPUNK AND NUYELL TOGETHER TO MAKE MV:PIG FORM NUYELL! 6000ATK 7000DEF! IT'S EFFECT LETS ME DESTROY ALL CARDS BUT ITSELF!" Bastions face down was destroyed. Pig Nuyell had the body of a pig but had Nuyells face and wings. "NOW NUYELL ATTACK BASTION DIRECTLY!" Nuyell slashed Bastion slowly to watch him suffer. I laughed and then Nuyell said "Take his deck and sacrifice it!" Finaly something I want to do for Nuyell!

Bastion was in a coma and the whole class was crying except for me and my friends who were laughing. I took Bastions deck and all the Ra's stopped crying and applauded me because they hated Bastions guts!

I went to Nuyells base and sacrificed his deck. The counter above the alter went from 7 to 6. The other doom writers applauded me.

I went to my English class which was being run by Lilly. I wrote a poem about Nirvana and how they inspired me to be who I was. Lilly played Norwegian death metal while we worked so loud that most of the class's ears bled. My poem got an A*.

After class me, Barry and Eric ate lunch together. Ashley and Lilly ate lunch together in the class because they wanted to keep listening to death metal. We ate separately because we wanted to watch marble hornets.

In the dorm Nuyell was congratulating me for my excellent performance earlier but wanted me to kill Barry. We then played Manhunt 2 and made a mod where everyone looks like Jaden when suddenly Bastion walked into the door.

He has black hair and was wearing a Lincoln Park T-shirt and Red genes! He looked depressed and said "Hi".

"Hi" We said back. Maybe he was becoming a badass like us.

"I'm sorry for being a cocky prick earlier can I do something to make up for my behaviour." He cried.

"You could let us make you a knew badass deck!" I said. I kinda wanted him in our group now but he couldn't have his stupid science deck!

He gave us his deck and we made a deck that was based off Japanese horror movies. The main card is called Sadaku and can destroy the opponent instantly but it's hard to summon.

We drank alcohol by the sea for the rest of the night to celebrate Bastion becoming a badass! We tore up his other decks and taught him French!

"WOW TU ES SUPER COOL!" Bation said. I liked him now but I slapped him for saying super cool because French people don't say that. It's a GCSE French noob mistake.

We went to HMV and got Bastion a new wardrobe and music collection! He even got 2 tattoos on his chest and a piercing!

Eric, Barry and I paid for his 1st knife.

I let Bastion move in with us despite the fact he is a Ra yellow. I helped him develop a power so he could officially join us soon.

Today I learnt never to judge a book by its cover!


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: Joker FUCK OFF! I'm not a dirty little troll! My character is called JACK not TROLL! Also STOP TRYING TO GURT BARRY! IF YOU DO I'LL HURT YOU! WE ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON! WE KNOW EACH OTHER FROM SCHOOL. ALSO IN YOUR REVIEW YOU SAY THAT I'M a 7 YEAR OLD WELL FUCK OFF I'M 16!)

I woke up to the sound of hard core death metal coming from Bastions ipod! It sounded amazing so I got changed into my Foo fighters T-shirt and a pair of dark red genes and started rocking out with him. Some fag called Xtreame dream told us to STFU so I broke his nose and played the music super loud and watched him go deaf. Me and Bastion laughed!

We didn't have class today because it's our day off so we decided to go to Ashley's dorm to hang out. Ashley was waiting for us and shouted "Hey Bastion, I'm so glad you stopped being a stupid faggot." Bastion smiled and said "Thanks."

Ashley took us too the duel field and said she has a surprise! We were curious and when we arrived she shouted "BASTION I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL TO TEST OUR NEW DECKS!" The two badasses started smiling. Bastion got on stage and me, Barry and Eric were watching.

I felt awkward because I didn't know who to cheer for but I decided to cheer for Ashley because Bastion could be a fucking poser like XtreamDream.

Bastion put on his new Guns and roses duel disk and they shouted "DUEL!"

ROUND 1!

Bastion drew a card and used the spell haunted tape "This spell," He shouted "Lets me summon Sadaku is 7 turns, however this card also lets me sacrifise 2 cards every turn to make myself immune from damage." He set a card face down and ended his turn!

ROUND 2!

Ashley drew a card and said "You've improved and I love the look of your new gang banging deck! However it'll lose to my new deck! I summon Blue sthali 1300ATK 1200DEF and activate his effect to destroy 1 spell or trap! Say bye to your fucking tape!" Bastion smiled and shouted "It can't be destroyed once used so you can only destroy my face down!" "Fine!" Ashley shouted in frustration!

She destroyed the trap and attacked Bastion directly but Batsion got rid of 2 cards and took 0 damage!

"I end my turn with a face down!" Ashley shouted!

ROUND 3 Bastion: 4000LP Ashley:6 turns.

Bastion drew a card! "I use the spell shadow shield! Now neither of us can take direct damage unless you destroy the monster that attacks!" Bastion said this with a smile because his stratigie didn't need monsters!

ROUND 4 Bastion 4000LP Ashley 5 Turns.

"I use polymerization to fuse Blue stahli and Celldweller to make BIRTH WRONG REMIX! 2000ATK 2000DEF THIS LETS ME INFLICT 100 LP DAMAGE FOR EVERY TURN THAT PASSES EVERY MAIN PHASE! SAY GOOD BYE 2 100 LP!" Bastion felt a small chill down his spine because of Ashley's power!

ROUND 5 Bastion 3900LP Ashley 4 turns!

Bastion drew a card and ended his turn.

ROUND 6 BASTION 3900LP Ashley 3 turns.

Ashley drew a card. "I summon…MADNESS! 1500ATK 1400DEF! HIS EFFECT LETS ME SOMEON PLAY WITH 1500ATK 1300DEF! AND NOW I USE POLYMERIZATION! TO MAKE…CAN I PLAY WITH MADNESS! 2400ATK 1000DEF! IT'S EFFECT LETS ME DESTROY IT AND INFILCT 2400LP ON YOU!" Bastion started to hug himself tight because of the chills. He also lost 200LP because of Birthwrong.

ROUND 7 Bastion 1300LP Ashley 2 turns!

Bastion drew a card and did nothing!

ROUND 8! BASTION 1300LP ASHLEY 1 TURN! FINAL MOVE!

Ashley new if she didn't beat bastion this turn she would lose because of The tape! She needed to inflict 1000LP. She drew a card. "I attack you directly with Birth wrong!" Bastion shook his head and said "NOPE I TAKE TWO CARDS AND THE DAMAGE BECOMES 0!" Ashley started crying and ended her turn.

ROUND 9! Bastion wins!

Sadaku came out of the card and took Ashleys remaining LP from her hot but not muscular body. Most people would be traumatised by Sadaku but Ashley punched the bitches face and laughed.

"Good game!" The two badasses said. Me and my friends cheered.

We went to the academy cinema and watched Canable holocaust. At the end Bastion stabed a Oris Red in the face! We all laughed.

We then played on the xbox. We played Mad world and beat it in an hour and loved all the blood.

Today was fun but a new Doom writer will come tomorrow!

(A/N: Everybody BUT JOKE/XTREAMDREAM review my work and visit Barrys cool fics at UNWASHEDDESERT! He is writing a fic in the same time line as my story! I will update soon but the more reviews I get the more I write!)


	13. Chapter 13

Me and Bastion woke up to the sound of a loud knock on the door which sounded like some dumb J-pop desu kawaii shit!

I was mad because it was 5 in the morning and so was Bastion. We grabbed our razor blades and opened the door. Behind it was some Chinese woman called Pon Pon pON and she had pink hair and eyes that made her look like she was on acid but it was obvious she wasn't a druggy.

"Ah, desu kawaii! You Jack shadow stain, Yes?!" She squeeked in an annoying cheerdul voice.

"Yeah, WTF bitsh why did you wake me and my BF Bastion up at 5 in the fucking morning! You're ass is grass!" I screemed and cut her face which made her bleed.

"You tell her Jack! Yur so badass!" Bastion said! He was wearing a black hoodie which had a picture 0of pinky pie getting slaughtered life the creepy pasta "Cupcakes", Black genes and a red top hat that had a chain wrapped around it in sted of a pussy ass ribon!

I had a dark white jacket on with loads of rusty chains on it which made it look like a straight jacket which is ironic because im pretty damn sane! It looked tottaly metal headish and I was also wearing a pair of night- blue genes and a red stripy glove with a skull on it.

"EIEIEIEIEIIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE !" Pon Pon Pon cried out which woke up Eric, Barry and Ashley!

"Oh my badnesss I'm so depreseed and want to go to sllep!" Eric shouted depressingly!

Ashley was wearing period blood red shoes and a black frilly dress with dieing rose paturns on it. She also wore skull bracelets and purple lip stick and had dieid her hair silver so she tottaly looked like Moka from Rozario vampire (A/N: If you haven't watched that manga do it because it's tottaly cool unless you are someone like JOKER THEN DON'T! (See I didn't swear so I won't get removed again! LOL)). Eric and Barry were dressed in the same style but like men because they aren't women!

"Shut the fuck up you hideous witch!" Ash said as she puched Pon Pon Pon Into a wall braking her nose. Breaking people noses is usually my job but because it's her I was okay with it!

Barry laughed sadistickaly and everyone copied him as we killed Pon POn pon . She was about to die when suddenly Bastion started spaseming franticly.

He was having a vision! "OH MY CTHULU! Chazz is a pop fag!" We all gasped and then Chazz walked in and his once Black hair has now purple and he was wearing a pink coat and all that othe Japanese shit.

The J-pop had brainwashed him like so many others with the sumblinall messages in the background which makes you dress like a gay fairy man in china!

"Chazz what the fuck, you're a metal head/ like me /punk like Barry/ goth like Eric/ whatever like us!"" I screamed in his ear but it didn't bleed because J-pop had already killed his ears so they was useless!

"J—jajack sh;es Pon pon evil fagdam (Get itlike fag?" I'm losing contrpopopopopn!" He lost control and the only way to repair his broken mind was to duel PON PON TAMPON!

In the chaos Pon had disappeared so we captured Chazz and forced him to watch, iron maden videos to help him mend while we played MGS 3 with a mod thast made snake a goth!

Suddenly the play station started to glow and the gothic snake came out. He had piercing, a black bandana with a cross on it, a badass eye patch and a Celldweller t-shirt pon that made him look sexy (I'm bi btw! GO TO HELL HOMOPHOBES!)

"Oh my badness your snake! I want to do you so hard!" Evryone nodded!

I grinned!

(A/N: IM BACK NOW! IF YOU GIVE ME BAD REVIEWS YOU'RE A HOMOPHOBIC FAG!)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: JOE KURR(SEE FANFRICTION NOW YOU CAN'T GET ME FOR CALLING SOMEONE OUT OF THERE BULLSHIT!) GO AWAY! YOU ARE FLAMING MY STORY BECAUSEI'M BI! GO TOO HELL!)

After our night of fun with Slithering wrist sharp snakes's hot metal head body we decided to track down Pon Pon Pon and duel her to save our friend chazz!

"OH MY BADNESS! SNAKE YOU SHOULD DUEL PON PON PON!" We all said depressingly to Snake because we wanted to see his deck and because he's sexy.

"What's a duel?" He asked in his sexy gruff voice which made him sound like a hard ass metal head. He was wearing a t-shirt that had the punisher on it and it was so tite we could see his pecks which gave us erections! A pair of dark green genes whish looked tottaly bad ass!

I was wearing a razor necklass and a studded dog collar and a MGS T-shirt with a pair of dark blue lether genes!

Ashley was wearing a badass black bra like the one christene wears in DOA 4 and a pair of red genes that made it look like her legs were bleeding!

Barry was wearing a pair of black genes and a black chain mail tank top like the one chiki maru wears in Naruto which I hater because it's all friendship and the character I only like is Saske who may be in the story later but might not because itt sounds stupid!

Eric was wearing a trench coat and dark boats with a stripy pair of trosirs like the one's Wally sage wears in flex mentalo (A/N: THANK YOU COMIC BOOK GIRL 19 FOR GETTING ME TO READ THIS! YOU ROCK EVEN WITH THE PINK HAIR!) and a metalica t-shirt.

We all gasped that someone so cool dosen't duel so we taught him how to duel! Even though he has an iq of 180 I managed to beat him easily because my iq is 280!

He uses a deck of spy monsters and he has a power so chancellor dark mirage who is our new channsellor btw put him in anubus black (A/N: Thank you Barry for giving me the idea to use Anubus black who wqill appear later in the story!)

We all went to the areana and Pon Pon Pon was waiting like an annoying woman. She was praying to her God kim jong une so we sneaked up on her and broke her neck but because she was a shinigami like in death note she came back too life and shouted in a squeaky annoying voice "DUEL!" Snake did the same and pulled out his dark green duel disk which doubled as a shot gun like the one Kurt used to kill himself RIP!

Round 1:

Snake drew a card and summoned his Jack card which is raiden Jack not me Jack 1300ATK 1000DEF but then Snake got board and Shot Pon Pon Pon in the face but she came back to life again! He set a caard face down and eneded his turn but then Jacks effect lets him special summon one monster fdrom snakes hand every end phase and so he summoned Metal gear Rqay 5000ATK 8000DEF

Round 2:

Snake used his trap bomb which lets him destroy a monster and inflict damage equal to the monsters attack on both sides but his special power negates that so he won.

Pon Pon Pon screamed and died in a glitter explostion suddenly I heard Nuyells voice say "Kill them all Jack kill them All!"

I screamed "NO YOU AWEFULL WITSH!" and she stopped.

After we went to the shop in duel academy called spit razor which was opened by our new chancellor. It was a shop made for us and it had loads of cool clothes, music and cards. Snake smiled and asked me "Do you want to go out with me?!" I gassed and Ashley said "It's okay I'm cool with monogamy!" She cheered deprsingly.

We all had a French meal on the beach.

"Snake, tu est tres sexy!" I said and because you are too stupid to speak French I will translate it for you " Snake you are sexy!"

Snake nodded and we had sex! Everybody cheered as we had lots of sex together! Ashley was smiling and dancing like a goth because she was sad that me and Snake were together and that she didn't have me to her self anymore.

I was wearing a new outfit that I got from split razor. It consisted of a pair of dark genes and a bat man t-shirt (A/N: Leave a review if you want to see a picture (NOT YOU JOKER YOU HOMOPHOBIC FAG!) )

It was so fun and then we went to Alexisis room and messed it up while singing loads of celldweller songs like Eon. After snack set it on fire with a cigerate and it was on fire .

We all went back to my room and had a 608 some not sure how many people are in this fic anymore and it was grate!

(A/N: JOE KERR YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU AREN'T AS TALENTED AS ME AND ALSO I HATE YOU! THANK YOU BARRY FOR SHOWING ME ANIME AND MANGA YOU ROCK UNLIKE JOE KERR/ EXTRAME DREEMS WHICH IS NOT HIS REAL NAME AS FANFRICTIO N GOT ANNOYED LAST TIME I CALLED SOMEONE OUT!)


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the sound of load moaning in my black and golden closert. It sounded like Ashley and Barry! I slammed the door open and ERIC AND ASHLEY WERE HAVING SEX!

I was so mad that Eric and Ashley were cheating on me! I grabbed Eric by the lapels of his trench coat and dragged him out of my closet so I could punish him!

"JACK STOP IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Ashley cried so I dropped Eric and desided to lisen to her because I rust her and Eric.

"I did this because Eric is depressed and I love him and you have sanke so I thought it would be okay." Ashley said on the verge of tears so I hugged her and said it was okay because I love snake so we can both be couples.

As I said this an announcement went round the school and it was spoken by chancellor dark fall Launa who is a cool chancellor and is a metal head/ goth like me!

She asked us to go to her room and we did. It had dark purple walls and a black carpet made of the finest whool in the land. She was wearing a ton of black lipstick and red eye shadow. She had a cool MCP hoodie and a pair of badass leather shorts with chains going across her legs. She is a ginger!

She spoke in a cool, depressed voice " What up slags?"

"Nothing" We said and we all started laughing because she started to punch a ra yellow in the stomach who stalked us. His name is…Megumi!

Megumi is a Japanese gay pink pop fag who hates us because we are cool.

"So," Launa said metal headish fashion "I wanted to tell you that Bastion can have vissons and so he is now an anubus black. I also wanted to tell you about the king of kings tornament and you are all going into it because Jack will win and the others will take all the other palces. You guys and Gal are my favourite students!" and then she played blood on the dance floor as a joke and we laughed because they suck and then she played lost in time by iron madon!

We raved and then we saw an anoouncement saying that Project pitch fork, celldweller and blue stahli will be having a concert in duel academy. We got hyped and Launa got us tickets!

(A/N: Lilly and Launa are real people so don't insult them please! YOU ALL SUCK!)

We went to split razor and got some new out fits.

I got a of mice and men t-shirt because that film was depressing and so was the book and it looked cool, a pair of red genes and a woolie hat that nad a skull on it like Matts from 2 best friends!

Ashley got a celldweller dress with claydons face on it and a pair of cool black high heels.

Eric got a t-shit saying fuck you all and a pair of jenes saying I hate everything on them and a pair of boots with a skull on them like the ones Jack caymen wears.

Barry wore a cool trench coat and a pair of tight leater trousirs with a pair of blue all stars,

Snake got a cool dark black dungaree and a red t-shirt that had bluestali lyrics written on it and a pair a cool boots which made him look hot. It made me proud to be his.

Launa was wearing a cool dress with skulls on it and a pair of fish nets and steel toed shoes which made her look cool.

We started a cirle cut in the store which is like a circle jerk but with razors and we had fun while talking about who's the hottest Claydon or blue sthali? (A/N: If you have an opinion share it if your not JOKER!)

We went to the concert and raved like mad and claydon got us on stage and we started to cut our selves for fun and he played Memeories of a girl I haven't met! It was fun,

After we all got pictures and autographs and concert teas and it was pretty swell.

We went back to Erics and played MGS 3 again and snake played and beat it is an hour because he is a stealth master.

We had lunch and talked about how stupid foot ball is (COME GET ME FOOT FAGS! OH WAIT YOU CAN'T HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!) and how Becam looks like a retard and is stupid. As we did we listened to Erics ipod which had MGS OST on it.

Ash had sex with Eric and I had sex with Snake but Barry and someone else not Louna because she might not be okay with this had sex. Suddenly MOTH-ER APPEARED AND SHOUTED "BROTHER FUCKER!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" WE ALL GASPED.

"BARRY IS YOUR BROTHER INCEST BITSH" AND SUFFENDLY MOTH-ER TOOK OUT A CAMERQA AND PHOTOGRAPHED US HAVING SEX!"

(A/N: The rest of the chapter is is Ashleys eyes!)

OH MY GOD I thought as I saw Jack being all sexy. Suddenly my deck started to glow yellow and it shot a lazer at my mother who was now set on fire!

"I did it!" I shouted in victory.


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: JOKER SHUT UP! GIVE ME GOOD CHRITISM OR SHUT THE HELL UP! FUCK YOU ALL!)

We grabed the picture of us naked and snake burnt it with a cool iron madon lighter. We all laughed at MOTH-ER's corpse in joy.

We went back to my room and waiting was a hard as gothic person with a hot bodie that made Launa get all horny.

"Hello." He whispered sadly.  
"Hi." We replied calmly.

He had long brown hair with sexy red streaks going down them, a nose persing, a cool red trench coat and a pair of leather gloves. It was David nightskin voodoo! He had balck skin but wore so much foundation you can not tell.

"I'm the new forien exchange student from England. Depresing to meat you!" He said in a deep voice.

"OH MY BADNESS! ME TOO! DO YOU LIKE IRON MAIDEN?!" I said because I'm English andhe's pretty cool.

"YEAH!" He replied.

"That's cool! Want to hang out with us!?" Launa and Ashley said excitedly.

"Sure" David said.

We hung out at the volcano and puched retard reds in it for fun and because Launa is the best teacher ever we got away with it. Lily was there too and it was fun.

David has the power to make people rise from the dead. He can speak fluent French like us because he's cool.

We went to a iron madon concert on the island and parted hard. David loved it because he's a metal head.

After the concert we went to split razor to show off to David but then we saw some Christian child wearing a white altered robe and a crucifix necklas and he came up to us and said "You are evil metal heads! Embrace the lord Jesus Christ or feel Gods rath!"

David pucnched him because he is a voodooist and screamed "What the fuck is your name?!"

"My name is Danny Goth Rose!" He screamed and we all gasped and asked our selves how a chirstian could have such an emo name. Snake hugged me tight and I caressed his pecs!

"DON'T LIE!" Snake shouted because he was unconvinced that he was a goth. His gruff voice gave me an erection.

"It's the truth! I'm a secret goth agent looking into Pope francisis (See I know the new pope!) because he's involved in Nuyell!" Danial spoke depersingly as he threw off the white robe to reveal a cool t-shirt saying "I hate my life!" and a pair of slipknot trousirs which looked really cool!

"OH MY BADNESS!" Launa shrieked as she saw Daniels gothic body!

Just then we heard a gun and we turned and it was…POP FRANSIS! HE WAS HEAR TO SILENCE US!

"OH MY GOD!" Francsis shouted meanly and I slaped him and screamed "IT'S OH MY BADNESS OR OH MY CUTHULU YOU MEAN OLD MAN!"

He took out a duel disk and I did the same put david got infront of me and said "NO I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR VOODOOISM!" and he put on his duel disk which was based of muzz Ruby (However you spell muzz.) from sly cooper!

"DUEL!" The two men shouted and david drew a card!

ROUND 1!

David summoned THE UNBREAKABLE BRACKET! (Get it Dave because your really good at maths!?) 2000Def 100ATK and activated it's effect to summon POWERFUL POWER 2000ATK 100DEF!

David smiled and said "Now I use the spell MATH TEST! IF YOU ANSEWER THIS QUESTION CORRECTLY YOU GAIN 2000LP BUT IF WRONG YOU LOSE 2000LP"

The card shone an equation out saying 2x+3z-1x+11z=? (If you know the ansewer tell me because it's from my maths homework! IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE A fag!)

Frasis got it wrong and lost 2000LP the David used another spell called…Math fusion and he fused Plus andbraket together to make Braklss 3000ATK 2000ATK AND IT ASKED ANTOTHER QUESTION!

2(1+3Z)= 3(1Z+16) (WTF IS THIS? HELP ME!) and fransis got it worng and lost another 2000LP and lost.

Suddenly fransis teleported back to the Vatican and was never seen again by us and Daniel hugged Daveid and scramed "OH MY BADNESS THANK YOU!" and then we saw Danial was cool.

David and Dan did Math together while we played loud techno music and played MGS2 and made fun of it because raiden is such a pussy in that game and we laughed.

Just then MEGUMI broke through the window and said "Whoopsie daysee!" and so snake got up and beat the shit out of him while he cried and screamed about his FF account and how if he died he would never update his shitty MGS fanfic.

We let him go because he boared us and played MGS 1 which is awesome.

It was super fun and we beat it and Dan and Dav started to ask if they could play some and we said yes and the were really good because they mathed how long it took for the guards to walk in the loop.

We were stunned and we saw Megumi staring again but only at sanke probably for his MGS fanfic!

I got angry and shot him and he ran away.

It was a good day!

(A/N I'M DONE WITH MY COOKING CW SO NOW I CAN UPDATE MORE OFFTEN!)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: I wrote a new one piece fanfic so you should read it unless you're a megumi!)

I woke up the next day with my hand around my Slithering wrist slit snake who's well built pecks gave me an erection. Ashley and Eric were lying next to the bed covered in cum and Snake woke up.

"Hi" I whispered suductivly.,

"Hi" He replied sexily.

I kissed his boner and we had sex together wish was very passionate. After we heard a knock on the door. It was like Vera from Appolo justice but gothic it was Grasee Evil Geniose and she was hot but also Megumi's girl but she hates him so it's okay.

"War (It's like the greating peace but evil) can I borrow your sexy ass Fe Madon bandana. Do you get it? It's because I'm goof at chemistry?!"

We laughed and snake gave her the bandana and she smiled. I wondered why she went out with a loser like Megumi Fagumi!

At class we studted the history of duel academy. I new everything but then I heard a wise but of noledge come from professor Lillyies lips " This scool was made by a evil wizard called Emporer MilDRED who sumened Newyell to build it with her." We gasped and Lilly played a song about suffering and pain to calm us down.

We ran to the ruins to do more research on Mildred. We found out that she exsisted 200 years ago and that she was a goth who worshiped Wicker because she was witsh. She was burnt at the stake because she built this school wish was originaly a witshes castle.

Suddenly MILLDERD APPEARED AND SHOUTED "YOU AWFUL CHILDREN!" I stabbed her because we are adults not children. David pucnched her and he looked like crooks from of mice and men because of his love for reading (A/N: See Dave? IS THAT RACEIST?!)

Mildred knocked us all out and when we woke up we were strapped to stone beds and she started to play Justine beber really loudly to torture us. I wouldent take that shit so I broke out of the straps and so did snake and we beat her to a pulp and her nasty fat round bodie was messed up.

"Ah stop you slagy bumble duffs!" She spoke in a horty voice whgich made me vomit on her stupid fat face. Just then that PW song that's calle congrats everyone played and it sounded retarded and pink popish like that bitsh April May,

"OH MY FUCKING BADNESS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" and I stabbed her in the face with my razor. She was still alive but teleported away. That stupid song was still playing.

We got back to our dorm and saw Megumi sniffing snakes boxers so I punched him in the face and he screemed "ratatatataatatatatata!" Which means ouch in Japanese. I laughed at is pain and snake pulled out an electric stick and beathim with it and then suddenly Dr Gothlove went flying threw the hindow and used her fag stick to make him laugh SHE CAME FROM A PEACE WANKER MOD WHICH TURNED HER INTO A GOTH! SHE IS A DOOM WRITER!

Snake was laughing but I wouldent take no shit so Eric made her depressed and punched her in the face with brace knuckles. Suddenly Grasea jumped threw the window kicked Megumi in his ass because he made her feel like Curleys wife and saved goth love from dying.

"Stop you mean metal heads! I love Gothlove like Kanji Kunt likes dick!" She was obviously making a reference to persona 4 which I loved because it made me feel good about being a meal head!

"But you're a girl!" Asley shrieked while wearing a gothic verison of April Mays outfit wich was black and had skulls on them. I tried to make her understand homosexuality by making her watch videos about vamp and Kanji Kunt on youtube while wearing my gothic version of Lukes outft from proffeser Layton. She smiled and hugged Grasie apologising to her for being such a homophobic woman.

The two girls made out and we smiled so me and snake did the same to show that love can bloom anywhere and then we had anal sex and the girls did whatever Lesbos do.

Everyone cheered.

Ashley and Barry also made out to show them that strate people are all good aswell even though I'm not gay but Bi like vamp.

"Oh Oh Oh KEEP GOING BLACK HEART HERO!" Snake shrieked sexily as I reached the climax.

We climaxed and then Pope Fracesis teleported to us and shrieked "Gays are evil and must sacrifice themselves to satin!"

Dan was wearing a cool outfit made of dead animals and punched Pope Fracis in the balls and laughed when he hit smooth skin because he had none.

The pope ran away and we laughed as Dan and Dave did maths.

We played some badass games together and Gothlove stopped being a Doom Rider. We laughed as she larnt French with us.

It was fun and we went to split razor and snake got a sex ass tank top which made me all hot and sweaty but unfortunately Mildred appeared and screemed "You fags will all die!" and suddenly Nuyell shouted "Yeah you go girl!" which totally broke the mood especially when she asked me to kill them all. Mildred teleported to some place and we laughed because they are so weak.

We all had one grate gangbang and went to sleep knowing that a new doom writer would come tomorrow like my one piece fanfic but revese because that came out tyesterday. Hint hint!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: OH…MY…FUCKING…BADNESS! YOU ALL NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP AND UNDERSTAND THAT YOU GUYS ARE MAKING ME GO CRAZY! I HATE YOU ALL! 1 COMPLIENT REVIEW=1 EXTRA PARAGRAPH NEXT CHAPTER! SATAN!

I went to class early in the morning because I love to show people my intelligence and talent and saw Bastion and Snake making out with some stupid slim boy called Remy.

"SNAKE YOU SON OF A BITCH! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I shouted screaming towards Remy who was now logiing into his Dick Network account to update his how small his dick is diary. I stabbed him in the face and he shoued "Man you are non realistic man its fucking stupid and gross and unrealistic to the max!" SEE HOW STUPID THAT SOUNDS REMY!?

He got up and put on a duel disk. Making Snake pay would have to wait. I should have seen the signs forshadowing it and I invite you to find them aswell.

I did the same and I shouted "Duel!"

ROUND 1 THE DUEL FOR LOVE BEGINS!

I DREW A CARD AND IT WAS MASKED VILLAN BETRAYAL WHICH SYMBOLISES MY HATE FOR SNAKE! I summoned him and he has 1300ATK 1300DEF AND HAS THE EFFECT TO INFLICT 3000LP OF DAMAGE IF I PAY 3500! I DID.

BETRAYAL STABED REMY AND I LAUGHED AT HIS PATHETIC ATTEMPTS TO GET TO ME WHICH FAILED BY THE WAY! Ashley screeched and shouted "MAKE HIM PAY JACK!" and I nodded to her.

I than used the spell damage and inflicted 500LP and Remy died!

I cheered and watched the light leave his eyes. He WAS a doom writer.

Suddenly I noticed that snakes eyes were all hypno spiraly and I saw that he was being forced to kiss Remy because Remy is a sicko.

I slaped him and he snapped out of it and we made out. I was happy knowing that there was only 6? Doom writers left and I kissed snake passhonativly.

"Thanks for saving me!" He said arousingly which made me feel horny.

"Don't worry. N o matter what kind of dick weather it be a reviewer or PMer We will stay together."

We watched one piece on my laptop and I WROTE A FANFIC ON IT!

Ashley took Remys corpse and burnt it. I felt better knowing that he's dead like MCR'Sposer band! Fuck you! YOUR SONGS MEANT NOTHING AND DID NOT HELP WHEN I FELT SUICIDALE!

Suddenly Megumi Fagumi came into the room crying and a song called nice car shame about your penis was playing, I laughed becase he tried to stop it but he couldent's and proved that he is a transsexual. No offence but Megumi is a really stupid person.

MEANwhile at the secret evil base the heads of the J=pop community Jemamy mildred and Nuyell were having a meating, The rest of this chapter is inj Nuyells eyes.

I could see that the camera box was of the letting me see of the meating. I was happy and tried to do much of the contributing despite not being of the England speaking because I'm from of the hell and speak demonic and it is of this looking éċčĜŠŜƒίξώﬃ◊↗↖™ so you would look of the retartd if I was of the speaking this. Mildred was of the wearing a metal hat and The of the woofen t-shirts.

SUDDENLY BASTIONS EYES STOPPED ROLLING LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER AND HE CAME BACK TO US! "NUYELL IS WATCHING A MEATING LIKE A BITCH ON A BUS!" do you get the inside joke?  
I GASPED!"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU ESPCISALY YOU SLIMBOY97! I HATE YOU YOU MEAN LITTLE BOY! I HATE YOU ALL POSER LOSER DUMBASSES! SATAN DAMN IT!

"WHAT HAPPENED BASTION?!" Ashley asked all caringly because she kind of like Bastion but not in that way because she has Eric for that.

"Yeah!" Gracea agreeded "Don't bee a 67 Proton dumbass! 67 is th symbol HO bi the way get it because I'm a homosexual" We all laughed at her pun and then Bastion screeched "3 of the 6 remaining doom writers are one person. It is called Megumi Joker Slim and he is an evil sonofabich who will do ANYTHING TO KILL US!"

Suddenly MJS jumped threw the window and he was wearing a Dumb red hood cosplay, a dumb pink pop t-shirt and a pair of brite neon green genes! His voice echoed its stupid dumby voice which sounded like Justine Biber.

"YOU WILL DUEL ME BECAUSE I AM…A DOOM WRITER!" He screamed like a fail troll. Nuyell shrieked from my heart "DO I OR SNAKE WILL DIE!"

I put on my Iron Modon duel disk and then a guy jumped from the ceeling it was Bryn VILE vains and he was wearing a cool dark blue celdweller trench coat, Badass boots and a pair of Blood Red Genes but he wre no top so saw his SICKpack! GothLove also got on stage and she was wearing Shadow Rises outfit from persona but without the satalight head!

Megumi Joker Slim not to Be confused with Megumi Fagumi split into three enterties an annoying whiny fail troll, a mean rreview who has no concept of suffering and a pink j-pop fag who is Megumi fagumis twin!

"Duel" We shouted with spunk!

ROUND 1!

Goth love summoned Shadow kanji and shouted "PERSONA!" and his effect let her summon Nice guy and tough guy. Megumi could not fight them because he is practically a girl and if you don't get the reference watch this video. watch?v=YkLKxbe6hJ8

ROUND 2

Megumi did nothing because he is a dumb person who has a deck on polymerizations but no monsters.

ROUND 3.

I made all the monsters attack them directly and they LOST LIKE THE LOSERS THEY ARE.

We were about to celebrate when suddenly a shadow appeared it was SNAKES SHADOW!

"I am a shadow the true self and I miss my home! ACCEPT ME!" He shouted.

"NO YOUR NOT ME! I LOVE JACK MORE THAN HOME!"

Suddenly SNAKE TRANSFORMED INTO A GIANT MOTHER FUCKING HOUSE THAT LOOKED EVIL AND SHIT AND IT REPERESENTS HOW HE WANTS TO GO HOME! Start playing this watch?v=_58-XYXuJMs

"NO SNAKE WE'LL SAVE YOU!" A gothic version a teddy appeared and I summoned my Persona SADAKU! Ashley summoned BAKU HAKU! And Goth love summoned Suicune!

"I am a shadow... The true self... I'm just being true to myself... And that's why... I'll get rid of anything in my way! (Battle Opening)

This has nothing to do with you guys anymore! Didn't I just say I'm gonna get rid of you!?"

I screeched " NO YOUR NOT SNAKE!" and we beat the shit out of him in a second and Snake went back to normal and accepted his spirit and gained his persona!

We celebrated by going to the metal head café called Bloody cloads 666 which Lorna set uop just for us and we eat Celldweller cakes which had depressing lyrics written on them.

Megumi tried to come in but Bryn our new friend stabbed her in the eyeball. We learnt that he's gay but he accepted him and I can tell if people have shadows and I now he's accepted his. He smiled knowing that now we only had to deal with 3 DOOM WRITERS! MILDRED! NUYELL AND JERAMY WHO ARE ALL EVIL BASTARDS WHO NEED TO DIE!

Soon we'll taste the sweet cake of revenge!  
A/N:AFTER THE DOOM WRITER ARK U'M THINKING ABOUT CONTINUING THE STORY LIKE THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT BUT INSTEAD IT'S THE SOCIETY OF J-POP! WHAT DO YOU THINK!


	20. Zombies!

A/N: OKAY SLIM! STOP TRYING TO OFFEND ME YOU FAIL TROLL PIECE OF CRAP! I HATE YOU ALL! YU SAY I SUCK AND THATS ALL YOU SAY! YOU NEVER GIVE RESONS ON HOW TO IMPROVE AND THAT MEANS YOU MUST BE JELOUSE OF ME! SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU! SATAN!

Me David Lorn Snake Lily Ashley Barry and Eric were having a lovely picknick together to celebrate our latest victory. Bastion Dan Gothlove and Gracee could not make it because they were at a IronMadon concert in America and were probably taking notes for there band the mathomatic which was there cool band about the coreupshon of schools in the world.

"Can you pass the red whine for me Ash?" I asked depressingly wile eating another blood sandwhich which I made with my own blood.

"Sure you can. You look dredfull today!" She cheered depresigly as she passed the whine to me sorrowfully. She was wearing a black trench coart and a skin tight suit that was baced around the feme of death and blood.

Suddenly Mildred teleported to us and spilt the whine everywhere and then Nuyell screened at me "Don'y figh back or Ill kill you all!" I laughed but then my necklass started to glow purple and exploded everywhere. It turns out that Banner is a doom writer and an asian assassin who mustard the art of kung fu and works as an assassin.

"The fuck!" I gassped in shock and I started to cry blood because Nuyell was fucking me up.

Suddenly Dan appeared and threw holy water on me which made me wet not in that way and expelled the spirit frtom me.

"NOOOOOOO YOU AWEFULL CHRISTINA BOY!" Nuyell shrieked as she went to hug MilDRED!

Dan looked solum and shouted "I'm not a Christian I AM A GOTH!" and he took of his altered robe to reveal another gothic outfit like the one he wore before when he revealed himself to us.

David punched Mildred after using a shadow sneak (A/N: David is that what it's called? I dont watch that desu kawaii Naruto shit!)

Mildred shrieked and teleported to the top of duel mountain which is home to many ghosts and Zombies. We got our guns and shotguns and walked up the mountain fucking up all the zombies and ghosts.

"Brains!" One of the zombies shouted oh wait no it is a MEGUMI reviewer! I shoted it's brains out let this be a message to you EVIL reviewers!

We were about to get to the top of the mountain when this midget jumped out. It was Skull boy from yugioh the 1st series. "YOU DON'T STAND A GHOST OF A CHANCE!"

I punched him in the face and laughed but he got up and challenged snake to a duel.

"The fuck you little piece of crap?!" Snake shouted all stealthily and I went bright red like a bloody wound because Snke is a ahot piece of ass.

Snake took out a shot gun and shouted "BRAINS MOTHERFUCKER!" and blew skull kids brains out. We had no time for this bull shit. We had to hurry the FUCK UP!

A/N: SORRY FOR THE SMALL CHAPTER BUT ITS PROPORSIONAL TO THE SIZES OF YOUR DICKS! NOW GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS OR ELSE!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I haven't updated for a while because my Dad took my computer away from me for getting f's in my mok exams! HE IS A DICK!

We all got to the top of the Montain and saw MilDRED Jeramy and Nuyell together lagging at us in triumph.

Snake got all pissy and shouted "STOP LAUGHING YOU HORRIBLE MOTHER BITCHES!"and I smiled at him because he was being super sexy and brave as he beat the evil people suddenly a spirt came out of Milred it was DAHLIA HAHTHORN FROM ACE ATURNEY! SHE IS AND EVIL BITCH AND SHE IS REALLY BAD!

Suddenly a new aliy came out of nowhere and it was ceara dusk noire and she was earing black hooker boots jewels and a nic4e dress which made her bum look nice and big. Sh's Davids hooker and girl frend.

SHE WAS ON A STRIPER POLL AND USED THE MOMENTUM TO CHARGE UP A GOTHICLY POWERFUL SEX KICK. It hit Jeramy the vampire in the face and he got all angry and shouted "YOU STUPENDUS FOOL I SHALL REPRESENT ALL THE DOOM WRIERS EXCEPT DAHLIA AND IF YOU WIN YOU BEAT ALL OF US!

I took out my duel disk and shouted DUEL!

ROUND 1.

I drew a card and it was MH:BITSH BURNER and I summoned it 3000ATK 2000DEF! It's effect lets me summon it without sacriefices as long as it's attck goes down by 1000ATK. I then used the card Masked hero bomber which lets me blow her and inflict 3000LP of damage! I then used Masked pain and inflicted 1000 Lp of damage and one!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW DID I LOSE!" The dumb old altimers man shouted and so I broke his nose and shouted "BECAUSE I'M JACK SHADOW STAIN BITCH!"

Jermamy and the others all died but Dahlia was still there! IF YOU DONT KNOW WHO SHE IS CLICK THIS LINK AND IT WILL TELL YOU! wiki/Dahlia_Hawthorne

She screamed at us like a motherfucker and died but she'll be back.

"OH MY BADNESS" Everyone in duel academy shouted as the bowed to us in Racepect!

We celebrated by going to our dorm rooms and playing some hard ass rock music and we all laughed as we tortured megumi who was trying to steel snaks boxers.

We then masturbated all over Dahlia who was back for a bit but then she left. We then went to see Nirvana play live because Kurt was hipnotized by the doom writers and we all got cool t-shirts and mods of MGS where snake is now Kurt cobain and your wepnon is a giant guitar.

We played the mod toGOTHER and had some metalheadishly good fun. Ceara and Eric were having children together because they love each other and Eric had broken up with Lorna because he is a player.

It was really fun but then we saw chazz and he was still a shitty J-pop fan but this time it was difrent because a whole troope of j-popfans were behind him. The were Bastion Dan Gothlove and Gracee. They were all chanting "All hail master Satoreius all hail the society of pink."

Megumi was sucking chazzes dick because he loves j-pop and finbaly had a boiy frend to talk to.

We ran away and they chassed us up the tairs to the roof of duel academy where we were traped.

What will we do!

A/N: I AM GETTING ENGLISH TUTORING SO YOU SHOULD SEE A HUDGE EMPROVEMENT SOON WHICH IS WHAT SHE SAYS!


	22. Chapter 22

I started to kiss snake in is mouth and slid my toung all the way down his throte and frenched him for 10 minutes. The society might kill us and I wanted my last kiss with snake to be meaningfull and pleasurable.

The pink JPOP FAGOTS WERE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO US BUT THEN SUDDENLY SHEPPARDS GOST CAME OUT OF NOWEAR AND MADE US TELLEPORT TO MY DORM ROOM!

In my dorm room we locked the door with my skull key and listened to some Nirvana to scare away the gay j-pop retarded fags. I got changed into my black hoodie with red genes and dark brown shoes which looked like the mud I burryed megumi in.

"OH MY BADNESS WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Ashley shreeekd at the top of her lungs and so I slapped her and shouted "SHUT UP OR THEY WILL HERE YOUR AWFULLY NASTY VOICE INSDTED OF THE MUSIC!"

Suddenly a loud J-fag song started playing and we hea\rd a loud bang on the door and heard a chant "Comon metal heads you wilkl like being one of us!" and the goth love btroke down the door. I took out my knife in self defence and stabed her in the boob which caused hewr to shreek in agoney.

Snake had opened up the air vent and we escaped through it.

We got to the other side of the anubus black dorm where there was a shrine to anubus and we sat down and drank tea like the britsh because we have the most metal headish people there like iron madon.

I played good charlotte and told the fags to fuck off.

"OH MY GOD WHAT WILL WE DO!" BARRY SHOUTED. I punched him because he was being load and won';t shit the fuck up about his A* in R.E which is nothing to be proud of BARRY YOU RETARDED FAGGOT GIVE ME BACK MY CELLDWELLER CD!

Suddenly a ray of pink lite shot from the vent and hit Barry and he turned into a weeaboo. Lorna turned up the gothicly load beats of Good charlotte and the fags fucked of. I took out my hand gun called black star and put Barry out of his misorey. It shot out a black bullet and it hit him right on his fucking head and set him on light with black flames.

Lilly started to have a vision of the school and saw that the dorms had been changed to J-pop pink Drag queen purple and christianwhite and The pope is the chancellor. Lilly screamed "OH MY FUCKING ZALFO NO! THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING HAPPENING! IT'S LIKE WHEN ESTELLA DID NOT FUCK PIP UP WITH A SPADE AT THE END OF GRATE EXPECTATIONS!" She is a\ litriture teacher remember retards!

Snake and I hugged her and made her feel safe like men should BARRY! I got mad and I took my gun went up the vent and shot up 2 fag pop fags who were waiting for us to stop playing.

Snake hugged me and I rejected him because now was not the time for love. Suddenly I ehard nuyell in my head "A PART OF ME IS STILL ALIVE INSIDE YOU. IF YOU WANT TO LIVE I CAN TELEPORT YOU!" I cotempleted her offer because we were running out of oxygen like yogi from phoenix write.

We teleported to my dorm room and the vialeated it with pictures of justin fagot who isrespected anne franks memory! SHE DIED IN THE RUSSIAN REVOLUTION YOU FICKINGG INSENSATIVE DICK!

I ran out to the room of the dorm and looked at the school. It was sickeningly happy. Satorius was behind us and shouted "THIS IS THE SOCIETY OF PINK YOU UNCHRISTIAN METAL HEAD FAGOTS!" He was a russian and threw snake of the roof wioth a commando sabo move which hurt sanke.

"SANKE NO!" I shouted as satorius drank vodkja from a flask and got all drunk and shit.

I jumped of the edge with snake and grabed his hand and got nuyell to teleport us to the roof again. We then teleported with my friends to Nuyells ruinsbvut satireus was waiting for us "HOW DDO YOU KNOW WHERE WE WILL BE?!" WE ALL SHOUTED "BECAUSE I AM PSYCHICK" HE YELLED PEPPILY.

I gassped in fear and broke his nose and ran away with snake and my friends. He laughed and shouted "In Russia we kill bears and meatal heads for fun JACK SHADOW STAING!"

We ran to the only safe apartment in newyork citey!


	23. Chapter 23

We were teleported to Lillys apartment in newyork and it was massive with loads of iron madon poster everywhere and wikan sytmbols on the walls. Her room was a giant gothic library with loads of badass litriture books like of mice and men and an inspecter calls.

"Lilly is this really your apartment?!" I asked inquisitevly.

"Yes bitches! Yes it is!" she replied depressingly and turned on some Project pitchfork.

She showed us her badass wardrobe and let us put on some clothes I chose a black iron madon t-shirt and some green genes snake chose a sex black skin tight onesie suit thing that is kinda like a gimp suit but not you fucking sickos Lorna wore a cool red dress based on satan and zalgo which looked fucking hot and David wore a badass straight jacket thing and a lot of foundation.

"Lilly Do you have any fucking blood to quench my fucking addiction for fucking blood ot I may have to fucking cut my fucking vains!" David asked nervosley

Lilly handed out some frozen bloodicicles which tasted nice and David looked depressed but he was happy.

Lilly looked puzzeled and asked "Are you sad about Barry?" "HELL FUCKING NO THAT FUCKING PRICK WAS A THIEF!"

Lilly smiled and nodded understandably.

Lilly smiled and shouted "HERE SATIRUS AND HIS FAGS WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND US BECAUSE THIS APPARTMENT IS POWERED BY VODOO AND HAS A INVISIBLITY CLOAK LIKE HARRY POTTER! SATAN I HATE LITRITURE!" and we all laughed at Lillys badass statement.

Wespent the whole night partying and the negighbores told us to shut up but I punched them in the nose. Me and snake had sex in Lillys queen sized bed with blue sthalis face pasted all over it.

"OH OH OH OH OH OHOHOHOHOHOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JAAAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKK KEEP GOING!" Snake shouted as I whipped him and put my penis in his butt and climaxed in it leaving a sticky mess that is not infected with aids!

In the morning we had a cool breakfast of wine and black pudding which tasted nice. We listened to some black moth super rainbow and rocked out hard. Lilly and Lorna had gone to the shop Kidnap mart to get some more blood when suddenly Lorna burst through the door and shrieked "LILLY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY SATIREIOUS!"

We all gasped and I shouted NUYELL TELLEPORT US TO THE ACADEMY!

We qarrved at the academy and saw Lilly being attacked by satorius in thee office. I smashed through the window and broke his nose and mouth so that he had a nasty jaw.

Satorius looked fucking nasty and he got up and killed Lilly suddenly I got the urge to cry "TIME REWIND!" and we rewound back in time to the time befor Lilly and Lorna left the building. "LILLY AND LORNA NO! DON'T LEAVE OR YOU WILL DIE!" I shouted as I killed past me to stop a paradox.

"WHAT THE FUCKING BADNESS JACK?!" LORNA SHOUTED "SATIRUOS WILL FUCKING =KIDNAP YOU IN THE MART AND THEN LILLY DIES IF YOU LEAVE!"

THEY STARTED TO CRY.


	24. Chapter 24

I hugged the two metal head girls close to comfort them and smelt there lavander perfume witch reminded me of lavander town from pokemon which has a gothic theme.

Suddenly we heard a bang on the door it was satirius. "NUYELL TELEPORT TO THE SCHOOL!" I shouted and me and my friends teleported to the roof.

Once we got there Banner appered and gave me a ring and shouted "YOU MUST WHERE THIS FOR PSYCHICK INSULATION AND SATIRIUS WON'T FIND YOU BECAUSE IT HURTS HIS PSYCHICK ABILITIES!" Banner shouted finally doing something fucking usefull.

"We have to b e sneaky!" Snake whispered in his gruff voice which m ade me cum in my pants.

"YEAH!" I shouted stealthily so that we would not be detected by satirius.

Lilly threw a knife at the roof door and it opened up to reveal…CHAZZ PRISESTON! He was on the floor in pain and I challenged him to a duel.

ROUND 1. 4000LP 4000LP

I won and Chazz stoped being a pink fagot and was his cool self again. "OH MY BADNESS I FEEL DIRIER THAN COURTNEY LOVE AFTER MURDERING KURT!" He shouted that statement that is up for debate but we knew it was true because Kurt told us about it.

We sneaked to the Anubus shrine and played loud goth music while we thought of a badass plan to save everyone. (A/N: BECAUSE THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE SOME OF THEM ARE NOW DEAD.) Chazz told us that, BRYN, CEARA AND DANNY WHERE DEAD. We cried but then stoped when we remembered that there is a magic spell called author that can bring them back 4th wall!

"NO! WHY MUST ALL MY FUCKING FRIENDS FUCKING DIE !" I shouted in agony. It was worst than the time my Iron madon CD broke.

Eric started to sing sadistic tunes to help calm me down and said "Don't worry we'll beat the SHIT OUT OF SATIRIUS!"

"YEAH!" I roared with rage as I prayed to anubus suddenly I shouted "TELEPORT!" and we teleported to satirius office which was emty because Satirius had to have a wank so he was in the toilet.

He went to Chansellor Sheppards private grave garden at the back of the office. I shouted "RISE!" and nuyell rezurected Sheppard.

Sheppard had pail rotting skin and no eyes and he was a fucking zombie but he had brains and shit so we did not kill him "BITCHES WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!?"

I PUNCHED HIS NOSE AND BROKE IT (DEATH NOTE REFFRENCE!) AND SCRERAMED "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WE FFUCKING REZURECTED YOU YOU FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"

Suddenly all the comosion caused satirius to try to aprrend hend us but he hissed when he saw Sheppard because shepparfd is still the official 2nd in command chancellor (Lorna is the 1st and stirius is 3rd) and so satirius was demoted to teacher.

We knew that our work was not done and that satirius would strike back soon!


	25. The mafia

We redecorated my dorm room and painted it dark forest green which looked like MGS3. I was a little less depressed because I knew loads of new students would come to the school today.

"Snake lets go put some new fagot year 7s into there fagot place!" I said in a sexy voice which aroused him,

"Lets go and fuck them up!" He replied in a gothic accent.

We went to the dock and we were ambushed by HasileBURRY and his fugs the had loaded mashine guns and aimed them at us "YO BITCH IZ A PIMP AND I WANT YO MONEY WORD!" hazzleburry schreamed and I laughed and clicked my fingers and suddenly the mafia arrived.

The man I lived with after my family was killed had ties to the mafia which is why I'm so rich and better than you because they taught me French and marksman skills.

"You bitches these guys are really good at erasing stupid retards! Clik shoot boys!"and they shoot the fuck out of the gay boys except for hasileburry because I wanted to deal with his ass myself.

"NOW BITCH LETS DUEL!" I shouted and hasileburry pussied out because I'm so powerful and menising.

"NAW BITCH MES OUT OF THIS SHIT!" Hassileburry shouted as he ran away and siuddenly a guy jumped out of a tree and he was high as fuck because he likes cloads and he is called gecko which makes him sound retarded.

"HERP DERP I AM LIKE EVIL AND STUF! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" He said click "BOYS SHOOT!" I shouted and he died and then Yubell came out of gekkos bodie and nuyell started screaming because she hated that cows guts!

"HI NUYELL STILL BUTTHURT OVER HOW POWERFUL I AM!" the two bitches were about to fight when suddenly a fat French man called bonerpart and his son Michel came out of no where and gave us all detentions.

We went to detentions with Ashley, grasea, David and Bastion because BonerPart and the new princible Cviper A/N:Street fiter reffrence were hard asses!

David did maths and screamed gothic songs while I wrote gothic poetry and Gracee did chemistry like a scientist like dr jeckle and mr hide. Ashley started to set up death traps to kill Bonerpart. Snake had sneaked out through a vent and went to get help but before he left we kissed so passhonatly that saliva was linking our lips. To make sure he would help us from this 5 hour detension from hell I put a vibrator in his ass and turned it on randomly to torture him till he did.

I was about to sing because I thought snake was going to save us soon when suddenly a vibrator came smashing through the window and a not was attached saying "BITCHES IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR BF YOU HAVE TO DUELL ME AXEL."

I screamed and jumped out the window doing a spinning back flip. I love Snake and would never hurt him or let someone else hurt him because we are in love!

Axell was at the beach and had set up a trap. I gassped in fear. I had to save him!

A/N: DO YOU LIKE THE HISTORY I AM GIVING MY CHARACTER?!


	26. Ghosts of the past!

A/N: OKAY GUEST WHO LEFT A RETARDED REVIEW! LEVE ME ALONE YOU WOOD NOT SAY THAT TO ME IN REAL LIFE YOU FAG! BEING GAY IS AWESOME AND NOT AN INSULT YOU HOMPHOBIC PIUECE OF SHIT! SATAN DAMN YOU! THE ONLY REASON I ALLOWED YOUR REVIEW TO GO THROUGH IS SO THAT EVERYONE CAN SEE HOW DUMB YOU ARE!

"N0 SNAKE I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!" I shouted at the top f my lungs and Axells ears bled but snakes did not because he is a badass.

"YO BIRCH STOP SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS!" Axell shouted looking like a retarded call of duty disco pop fag who hates metal music.

"Jack no it's a trap!" My sexy ass boyfriend shoutewd to warn me but I knew it was a trap and avoided the fire explosion wich crakled in the wind.

"YOU PRICK YOU THINK YOU COULD FUCKING KILL ME YOU ARE JUST LIKE MCR AND THERE UNMETALHEADISH SOUNDING GUITARS!" I screamed as I ran and brake Axells nose and then I laughed hortily.

I threw a daggar and freed snake and we proceeded to beat the crap out of Axell and he started to cry like Britney spears on her period.

Suddenly satirius came out of nowhere dressed in drag and shrieked "You sons of bitches stop hurting Axell and join the king of games duel tornament!"

"Why should we YOU FUCKING PSCHICK FREAK!" Snake shouted in his sexy gruff voice which souded really metal headish.

"Because if you do you get 1,000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000£s"

I gassped and ran to the duel academy with snake to sighn up. At the register there was this big chested chick who was wearing black make up and boots and a badass celldweller dress. "Hi" She shly said depressingly and started to cut herself like a badass emo. "Do you want to join the tornament hot fucker?"

"YEAH!" I roared "What is your name hot cunt?!" "Shadow Ice speckticle I come from a rich mafia background" "Me too!" "Depresing"

I joined the tornament and laughed as I knew I was going to win because I am perfect.

"Jack!" I heard a similar depressing cheer from behind it was Ashley and Barry!

A/N:Barry HAS BEEN FORGIVEN DUMB ASSES.

"Barry where were you you stupid retarded son of a bitch who likes to steal shit thengive it back because I hate you but you are forgiven. Joking you are the most depressing person ever!" I hawked loadly.

"I was AT AN iron madon concert" Barry said gothicaly and full of sadness suddenly Bonerpart jumped out of nowhere and shouted "You sont le retarded metal head retardes!" and he sounded retarded because he can't speak French.

I kicked him in his midget head and laughed as I watched him bleed sadistkaly.

I ran to my dorm with snake and played Number of the beast by iron madon which made snake and I horny.

"Hey hot metal head sex bomb!" Snake shouted gruffly sotting on my luxuary creepypasta bed all seductively and looking alluring.

"Hey hot ass want to play with my gray fox?" I said alluringaly as I ripped my clothes of to reveal my six pack and hot legs which make all the girls on the beach horney and orgasm of site.

I got on the bed and snake got on his 4s and I put my huge 16 inch penis into his tuff American ass which felt all hard and rough Sanke started to moon with pleasure "OH OH OH OH!" which made my dick harder.

I finaly came into snakes ass and left a icky mess which snake liked because he is bi like me of corse dumbasses "Jack you are the best!" suddenly bonerpart crashed through the door with viper and shrieked "sex is a forbidden activity on the school grounds! DETENTION!" and in retaliation I sucked on Snakes cock to piss the two dumbasses off.

They dragged us to the class room where we last had our detention and bolted the vent to prevent escape. My eyes turned red with rage and I shouted "YOU FUCKING FUCKERS GO TO HELL!" as they closed the door.

Before I was about to kick down the door snake restrained me and said in a grudd sexy voice "I have a condom" and I smiled with pleasure!

"Want to do it on Bonerparts desk?!" I asked amusingly.

"YES IT WILL PISS HIM OFF SO BAD!"

We had sex until I noticed that Satirus was masturbating in the corner of the room silently and I shrieked "WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING PSHCHO FREAK!"

Satirius was shoced that I saw him and shouted "YUBELL TELEPORT AND SUDDENLY YUBELL AND NUYELL SMASHED THROUGH THE WINDOW FIGHTING LIKE TWO BITCHES. MY CARD NUYELL WAS WINNING OF COURSE SUDDENLY I REMEBERED SOME OF MY REPRESTED CHILDHOOD. YUBELL WAS THE CARD THAT KILLED MY FATHER AND MOTER!

My father was a famous black metal super star called Daire Harm Stain and my mother was a iron man and batman comic book artist called Medusa Ruby Wing and they loved me very much and taught me how to sing and what is metal and what is not. I was 5 when Yubell brutally murdered them in my fathers awesome mansion.

I puched Snake of my dick and ran ovcer to YUBELL AND BROKE HER NOSE AND GOT MY MAFIA FRIENDS TO SHOOT HER UP BUT SHE WAS STILL ALIVE.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA H HAHA!" Yubell laughed saditikaly and Nuyell shouted "NO DON'T HURT MY MASTER BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!".

"NUYELL WHAT THE FUCK!" I asked inquistivaly as I loved snake not her and she new that and she hated me.

"I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE SO STRONG AND HANDSOM AND SMART AND BADASS AND ALL THE PEOPLE WANT TO BE LIKE YOU!" SHE SHREEKED LIKE A RETARD EATING COOKIE DOH.

"WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I shouted and nuyell flew away crting like a baby.

Satirius had teleported away so me and snake finished having sex and I listened to my fathors bands songs and then I got a thought! I should ask the other band members what happened that night and how to kill Yebell!

I will do it after detention!

A/N: I HATE ALL OF YOU!


	27. GUITAR HERO!

Me and snake walked out of the class room once Bonerpart unlocked the door and outside was Megumi wearing black t-shirts and jeans and ancting like a psudo metalhead aka a poser. "DESU MOTHER FUCKING KAWII STELL MADON FANS!" HE ROARED AND I PUNCHED HIM BECAUSE HE MESSED UP AND WE LAUGHED ATR HIWS PAIN IN A HORTY MANNAR

Me an snake went to the beach where we saw Lorna and she shrieked " DARK HEART GOLDEN HALO HELL IS GOING TO PLAY AT THE VOLCANO TONIGHT! WANT TO GO!?" Dark heart golden halo was my fathers band and he was the guitarist/ singer until he was murdered.

The band consists of a drummer called Betrayal Back Stabber a bass called Adrian De pressing a guitarist called Necro Cult Ink and a singer who is also my bastard of an uncle who refused to take me into his care called Murder Guilty stain.

"YES I DO YOU FUCKING BITCH LET'S GET TICKETS FOR ALL OF US.!" I shouted seeing my chance to ger some info on Yubell. We got tickets for Lorna, Lilly, Barry, Eric, Myself and snake,

We went to the front of the stage and moshed as they played the song Muder Secret Father Death.

"I took the rusty knife and stabed it into his chest he started to scream his son was broken and a monster was falsely acusssssssssssseeeeedddddddddddddddddd!" and then they went into a guitar solo and Betrayal sounded like he was playing the drumbs super agresivly.

After the concert I went to go talk to my uncle and he was in the back stage area which looked really gothic and metalheadish but I did not care because I hated him. He was wearing a black leather jacket which was painted with cows blood and a pair of gry genes with real skuls on the sides of the legs.

"What do you want?!" He asked all dumbassley.

"I WANT THE TRUTH YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I shouted angerly.

"FINE YUBELL IS AN EVIL SPIRIT AND THE ONLY WAY TO KILL HER IS TO DUEL HER ORIGINAL OWNER! THAT OWNER IS…..SATIRIUS!" HE SHREKED ALL AGRESIVLY SUDDENLY BETRAYL SNEAKED UP ON ME AND SHOUTED "AND YUBELL WAS SUMMONED BY SOMEONE!"

Betrayal Back Stabber was wearing 5 ear piercings a pair of black and dark blue lether genes and a badass gothic avengers t-shirt with a nacked metal head Robert Downey Jr on it! A/N: What I wou;d not do to have a threesome with Robert and Snake!

Barry read Betrayals ind and shouted "YOU SUMMONED YUBELL YOU EVIL SON OF A BASTARD!" and then Betrayal turned into a werewolf and kicked us out of the stage.

I was about to kill myself by sliting my wrists knowing that my whole life is a tragic mess when suddenly Adrian De Pressing came out of nowhere and shouted "I am you ali and I can help you take downey satirius!" He was wearing a black suit with a red tie like the mcroutfit but he made it work and mcre ripped of the look from him!

"Why did you say Downey instead of down?!" Grasea asked who had been at the concert too but she got her own ticket because she is indiependent.

"Because I love Robert Downey Jr you downey sindrom child " He said humerusly. I gasped and shrieked "ME TO!" "I was your fathors lover for a while !" "Oh my badness does bisexuality run in the family?!" "Yes!"

We went to the beach and I noticed snake drawing pictures of Goth love naked in the sand and I shouted and punched him saying "WHAT THE HELL SNAKE ARE YOU CHEATING WITH ME?!" SNAKE LOOK ZLL CONFUSED AND SHREKED "NO!"

Barry read snakes mind and gasped "YES HE DID!"

I cried tears of blood and said "I thought you loved me!" and I ran away to my dorm room where me and snake had our 1st night of fun together and I pulled out a rope and killed myself.

I WOKE UP AN HOUR LATER AND I FELT FINE BUT SNAKE WAS CRYING SO I PUNCHED HIM IN THE NOSE AND SHOUTED "YOU CHEATER GO TO HEAVAN!"

Snake looked shocked and said "BUT I LOVE YOU!" "THEN WHY CHEAT ON ME?!" "BECAUSE SATRIUS FORCED ME TO AT GUN POINT AND IT WAS JUST THAT ONE TIME!" "OH SNAKE!" I said and I pulled him in close to comfort him and I gave him a hug blow job!

I went out of the nurces room and puched a psychologist in the face and sang the song thrapey scares me by deathstar assembly!

I went to band practise and played songs to practise for a guitar battle with my fathers band. Eric Barry and Ashley practised really hard and snake, david and Gracee masturbated to the songs because they are so good!

" NOBODY BUT NOBODY PUSHES ME AROUND I WILL FUCKING BREAK YOUR NOSE AND NOBODY BUT NOBODY PUSHES ME AROUND BECAUSE I WILL SNAP YOU SHITTY NECK AND BREAK ALL YOUR DREAMS!" before I could finsh the song Bonerpart jumped htrough the window and shouted "ROCK MUSIC IS BANED ON SCHOOLK GROUNDS! I kicked him out of the abandoned dorkms windoiw and sang "NOBODY BUT NOBODY BOSSES ME AROUND!"

A/N: THOSE ARE ,Y LYRICS IF YOU WANT TO USE THEM YOU MUST ASK FOR MY PERMISSION OR YOU ARE A FUCKING LOSER DUMBASS RETARD!


	28. Blackstar

I and my band the dark beam shouters 777 because 666 is pretty dam cleshay went to the volcano andeveryone was raving to my fathers band who wre performing there last proformance on duel Iland.

I punched past all the people and got onto the stage and shouted "MURDER I CHALLENGE YOUR BAND TO A BAND BATTLE!".

My unkle lagged meanly and shrieked "YOU IGNORANT DICK I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

I also laughed cockilaly "fine I'LL BEAT YOU!"

Me and my band got on stage and Murder started to cry because he new that asley is a good drumber and HE NEW he was going to loose the battle.

I clicked my fingers and my mafia friends brought us our instruments which were made by our favrite musical bands like Nirvanas Kut cobain and Celldweelers Claydon.

I was wearing a cool jeff the killer hoodie covered in real human blood a pair of dark black genes with black shoes which made me look like a badass. Ashley was wearing a dress like Helens from doa but it was black and white with red lace and a red bow and a lot of metal ger logos on the back of it. Eric was wearing a black trench coat like the undertakers and barry was wearing a cool suit that looked metal headish.

"Are you sure you don't want to apologise for you incontinents and let me kill you before I humiliate you?" I asked mokingly.

"GOTOHELLYOULITTLERPICEOFSHIT!" Guilty shouted like he was angry because we were oing to win.

I played our song titled Leather facees Tears of oil which is about how Horrer films suck and are unscary now that they use tech effects.

Halo did not even play a song because we were too awesome but instead they took out a gun and tried to shoot me but then Jaden Faggy jumped infront of the bullet and died for me and Halo got away.

Later that day after me and my band had finished greaving over how the police had let them run away we heard a knock on the door and it was the police.

"Sorry master stain but we must tell you that uncle Murder and his band including de pressing are now dead"

I burst into to tears and shouted "NOOOOOO NOW I WILL NEVER NO THE TRUTH!" I was about to kill my self by ov3erdoseing but then I heard a voice sya "I can download you into my cyber space network." It was satirius!

"I'LL DO IT! I HATE YOU BUT I MUST KNOW THE TRUTH" I shouted defiantly!

"The were going too my band shrieked along with snake and grace and david!"

I cried knowing that I had such good friends!

Satirius took us to his lab in the jungle and hooked us into some pods like the ones in promethius. "I have downloaded them into the system and there conshense lives on in the machine. They Will try to DUEL YOU BUT YOU MUST WIN!"

"Why are you helping us" I wuestiond.

"No reason!" he said slley but I did not care!

I heard a wising sound and I was in the video game world but then I heard a bang and I teleported away from my friends and they did the same and now I was at an evil forest and infront of me was a duel monster called " Fire Princess" but it was a male so "Fire oprince!" It was Necro cult ink the guitarist in my fathers band!

"Hello Jack I am Necro and I am you OLDER BROTHER!" He lauged saditikaly!

"WHAT THE FUCK I AM AN ONLY CHILD YOU WANKER!" I retorted!

"I was kept a secret from you because your father knew of my anubus power! The power to instantly kill family who have jelouse and I could not control it so to stop you from dying my father told meto keep it a secret because despite how amazing you are even you can be jelouse!"

"OH MY BADNESS MY FATHER LOVED ME THAT MUCH!"

"YES! BUT I AM ALSO THE ONE WHO WANTS YOU TO DISAPEAR AS IF THIS STORY CAME OUT IT WOULD RUIN THE BAND AND I WOULD LOSE EVERY THING!"

"WELL THAT'S YOUR OWN FUCKING FAULT!"

"THAT'S IT WE'LL DUEL! CHOOSE YOU DECK MASTER! I CHOOSE FIRE PRINCE!"

I knew about deckmaster duels so I had to choose wisely! I chose Masked villan: time centerpiller! This lets me go back in time once per duel and undo the turn.

Meanewhile David was at an abandoned asylum and protecting Ashley whop arrived there with him in there were loads of mad kingdom monsters.

A/N: DO YOU LIKE WHERE THE STORY IS GOING!?


	29. Can I play with madness! COMPETITION!

I put on my project pich fork duel disk wich was supped black!

"GOT REDY YOU BICHY TABLOID FUCKER!" I shouted super angrily as he was evil and only cared about his spring breze image like matt engarde his best frined (pheonixs write reference)

"HAHAAHAHAHA YOU MORONIC BENDER FUCK I'LL START THIS DUEL OFF!" He shouted dumbassly.

ROUND 1!

"I summon the journalist healer who can heal me for 500lp every turn which is pretty metal for me and pink popish for you 100ATK 1600DEF!" he insulted loudl

"NO HELAING IS SO PINK POPISH! DIEING IS BLACK METALISH YOU FAGERT!" I hawked!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He retorted in anger and I laughed because I was being such a troll to him.

"I gain 500LP like a fucking METAL HEAD ROCK STAR! AND YOU LOSE 500lp!"

My body set on fire but I did not screm like that Jaden Fag because Im a fucking tough ass badass.

"HAHhahahahHhahahHAHaha you think that hurt me you fucking dumbass fail guitar hero!" I shrieked triumphantly.

"WHAT! MOST BOYS YOUR AGE WOULD BE IN SUPRIME PAIN AFTER THAT!"

"I am not a BOY IAM A MAN!" and I broke his nose!

ROUND 2 ME:1500LP NECRO:2500LP

"I summon the MASKED VILLAN IRON MAN! 2500ATK 2300DEF AND AS THERE ARE NO MONSTERS ON MY FIELD HE REQUEERS NO SACRIFICE!" (A/N:ROBERT DOWNEY JR IS SO HOT! I BET HE IS A METAL HEAD IRL AND IRON MAN IS THE BEST!) NOW IRON MAN EQUIP THE CARD METAL HEAD SWORD WHICH COMES WITH A BONUS 500 ATACK POINTS! NOW KILL THE JOURNALIS HEALER!"

"NO MY PERSONASL IMAGE!" He cried and I laughed because that's all those megumi dubasses like nikey mimage!

ROUND :1500 Necro:2500.

"I summon the MAGER OF EVIL SHE WILL GIVE ME A GOOS IMAGE!. 1ATK 1DEF HER ABBILITY MAKES HER APPER TO HAVE 30000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000ATK BUT THAT'S JUST HER IMAGE!" He cackled meanly.

"YOU LOSER DWEEB!" I LAGGED VIALY.

Round 4: ME:1500 NECRO 2500.

"IRON MAN ATTCK!"

I won epicaly and Necro started to scream as my iron mans laser cut threw his flesh and he started to dye.

I went up too his squirming body and he shrieked "ALL I WANTED TO BE WAS A RAPER! I WANTED TO YOLO AND SWAG ALL NIGHT LONG!"

I laughed sadistcaly and shouted "you pitiefull being I'll let you bleed out!"

I watched hime die and laughed and then waled through the forest and after a few minutes of walking I found an asylum and went inside an it was filled with corpses and it looked just like that one iron madon cd where Ed is in a straight jacket and screaming in a padded cell.

I saw David and Ashley and shouted "DAVID ASHLEY HEY!" and the turned around and looked at me with relief and shouted "THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED WITH MADKING MONTERS!" and I gassped because my unkle guilty uses madking monsters.

I pulled out my guitar and played some cool tunes and calmed us all down and it also would attract loads of madking monsters.

The monters came and shouted "WHOOOO YOU FUCKING ROCK YOU FUCKING ROCK STAR METAL HEAD!" and I bowed elagantely.

"THANK YOU MY LOYAL SUBJECTS WHY DON'T I BECOME THE NEW KING?!" I asked humbaly.

"YES YES YES YES!" They shouted having orgasms because the thought of me as a leeder was orgasmic to them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LEEDER OF MY LOYAL SUBJECTS?!" I turned around and saw my retard uncle glaring at me!

"DAMN IT YOU EVIL OLD SON OF A MEGUMI! DUEL ME AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I shouted determingly.

"NO!" and he teleported away with his monsters and me david and ash were all alone in a fucking asylum.

"OH MY BADNESS! WE CAN HAVE A THREESOME!" Ashley shouted knowing that I'm bi so I could be the missing link.

"OH BEFORE WE DO I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT LORNA DIED BECAUSE I MURDERED HER FOR SAYING THAT IRON MADON WAS ANOYING!" Ashley shouted (LORNA I HOPE YOU DYE!)

I took down my pants and david was about to do the same because he might not be okay with this in real life when suddenly the gothicly beautiful metal head Shadow Ice Speckticle came out and said "hi" shyly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I asked quite severly.

"I thought I would come here to watch the person I love…" She sounded all distant.

"YOU LOVE ME?!" I asked violently.

"Yes." She said sighingly.

"BUT I LOVE SNAKE I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON HIM!" If I could make NEVER more capital I would I shouted loyaly.

"I know but I still want to watch you…" She said sexily. She was wearing a purple and black striped jumper a dungaree with a hanging man on it a pair of combat boots an d 5 pairs of bracelets with Nirvana lyrics on them.

We made a fire and gathered round it and I asked about Shodows past.

"I came from kurt cobains family but he abandoned me because he was oncrack and drugs at the time and did not want to hurt me. I hate my mother because she is a pop dinger and dresses in pink. I hate my sister fancies because I should be her and she is a stupid girl and I HATE HER! I love to go to the shop razor sharp." She said sadly as she slit her wrists and I felt her because I knew how it feels to hate my family and come from a rock star.

MEANwhile in the evil factory snake, lilly, grace and gothlove where all together and scared for there lives. Suddenly a boy with green hair appeared and a british accent appeared. He was kinda punk but not. He teleported away and they all contined to talk about how sexy I am.

A/N: IF ANYONE WANTS TO REPLACE LORNA SEND ME A CHARACTER PROFILE BY PM. LORNA MAY COME BACK IF I FORGIVE HERBUT I WANT ANOTHER CHARACTER! NEEDS TO BE A GOTH, METAL HEAD, EMO OR TORTURED SOUL/BADASS! PLEASE BE AROUND 16! 15,17,18 ARE ALSO ACCEPTIBLE!


	30. WHO IS SHADOW?

A/N: OKAY GUYS IM PISSED OF THAT NOBODY SENT ME ANY CHRACTERS EXCEPT LILLY AND ALSO I DID NOT UPDATE FOR A BIT BECAUSE MY DAD FORSED ME TO REVISE FOR MY TESTS SO FUCK ALL OF YOU TO HELL YOU INPASHENT MOTHER MEGUMI FUCKERS! LORNA I LOVE YOU GIRL AND I'M SORRY FOR KILLING YOU OF BECAUSE YOU SAY YOU HATE IRON MADEN BUT NOW I KNOW THAT YOU WERE JOKING! HA!

"OKAY YOU WHORES IT'S TIME TO GET GOING!" I SHOUTED DEMANDINGLY WHICH MADE SHADOW ALL HORNEY BECAUSE ME WHO CAN LEAD ARE SO HOT REMEMBER IM BI SO I CAN THINK THAT TO YOU HOMOPHOBES!

"Oh Jack youre so hot when you speak to me like that!"! Shadow said sexily building up SEXUEL TENTION and she was abou to kiss my perfect lips with black lipstick on but then suddenly I pushed her away and went "No shadow although your hot I can not do you because I LOVE my boyfriend snake! He is the only thing I love in this world because I am a misogenist and if I lost him I would take the suicide pills I keep hidden in my underware!"

Suddenly her skin turned black! Black black not Brown a/n: I think that black people should be called brown people because black is like false advertising and she shreeeed "I LOVE YOU SO MUSH MORE THAN KURT COBAN!"

"but LURT COBAIN IS YOU FATHER!" Lorna shouted defiantly!

"I KNOW BUT I LOVE HIM ANYWAY BUT SOCIETY DOES NOT LIKE THAT BEAUSE WE ARE NOT ALOWED TO MARRY WHO WE LOVE AND NOW I CANT LOVE YOU YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS BEING A SEXY BI BOY AND IM DIENG!" SHADOW SHOUTED SADLY!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU MANIPULATIVE WHORE!" ASHLEY SAID ANGRILY!

"WHEN I WAS YOUNGER I WAS RAPED BY JUSTIN BIEBER AND HE GAVE ME HIV WHICH KILLS PEOPLE SUPER FAST! I ONLY HAVE 5 DAYS LEFT TO LIVE! BUT ALL I REALLY WEANT IS MY VIRGIATY BACK!" SHE CRIED ANGRILY.

I SAW HER CRY TEARS OF OIL WHEN I HAD AN IDEAR "TIME REWIND!" and then I rewound to the place where shadow was raped and killed justin bieber before the act saving her virgianity!

I went back to the present and shadow shouted "OH MY SATAN THANK YOU BUT I STILL HAVE AIDS!"

"WHY?" WE ALL SHOUTED! "BECAUSE I WAS RAPED BY BIEBER 911 TIMES WHICH IS A CURSED NUMBER (9/11 911)"  
"OH MY SATAN JACK GO BACK AGAIN!" ASHLEY SHOUTED ALL PROTECTIVLY!  
"I CANT BECAUSE I RAN OUT OF NUYELL DUST!"  
"NU YELL DUST!?"  
"IT COMES FROM HER WINGS AND IT'S WHERE SHE GETS HER MAGICK FROM!"  
"OH I SEE!" THEY ALL SHOUTED SORROWFULLY BUT THEN A GREEN HAIRED BRITISH BOY CAME OUT OF NO WHERE AND WAS SAYING" I AM HITLER!" AND TELEPORTED OUT OF THE ASYLUM!

"THE FUCK!" DAVID PUZZLED QUESTIONANINGLY IIKE THAT TIME HE DID CALCULUS IN A CLASS AND SAW THAT THE TEACHERS ANSERS WERE WRONG!

"I don't know david!" I said shockedly.

"Jack?" David asked.

"DAVID GO AWAY THAT GUY WAS HITLER REBORN AND I CAN TELL BECAUSE I HAVE GERMAN HERITAGE AND WE HAVE NAZIDARS FROM THE NAZI EXPERIMENTS SO WE CAN TELL WHO IS FRIEND AND FOE!" I SAID SADLY AS I REALIZED THAT MY NAZIDAR WAS GOING OFF ON SHADOW!

Meanwhile!

"I FUCKING HATE NAZI'S" SNAKE SAID FUREIOUSLY EATING A FISH AND DISIMBOWLING A RABIT "THEY ARE ALL SCUM AND IM GLAD THAT NOBODY IS A NAZI OR HAS NAZI HERITAGE IN OUR OUTSIDER GROUP" HE SAID THIS NOT KNOWING WHO ME AND SHADOW REALLY ARE!

A/N Sorry for all the capitals but this was a REALLY heated chapter and ment a lot to me. SEND ME CHARACTER SHEETS! I WANT TO ADD A FAN CHARACTER!


	31. A revelation! Seriously guys SEND ME FAN

A/N: JUST FINISHED MY EXAMS! FUCKK YWS! NOW ICAN UPDATE MANY TIMES A Day FOR YOU UNAPRISHIATIVE READER WHO STILL NEED TO SEND ME F\An characters!

"SHADOE YOU'RE A FUCKING NAZI YOU HITLER YOTH BITCH GO JON THE GERMEN LEGE OF YONG MADONS" I shouted at Shadow because she was a nazi and my nazi dar was beeping more than a cencored Iron Madon song censored!

"IM SORRY BUT MY STEP MOTHER IS A SADISTIC BITCH WHO WORKS FOR THE NEO NAZSIS. SHE USED TO PLAY FOR A BAND CALLED CLOWN CUTTERS BUT THEN SHE DISKOVERED THAT SHES THE RENCARNATION OF HITLER! SHES EVIL AND DID EXPERIMENTS ON ME JUST BECAUSE IM JUEISH AND NOW I HAVE A BLACK POWER...THE POWER TO SHOT ICECLES!" SHADOW STARTED TO CRY DEPRESINGLY.

"YOU POSER BITCH!" LORNA SHREEKED AS SHE KICKED HER IN THE FACE! " YEAH!" DAVID SHOUTED AS I CAME TO THE SHOCKING REALIZATION THAT…ALL THE ANOOBUS BLACK MEMBERS HAVE NAZI EXPERIMENTS ON THEM! BUT OUR MEMORIES HAD ERASED BY THE NAZIS!

MeanWhile Snake, Lilly , grace and gothlove where in awe as they watched an angle fly threw the sky. It was Denial back from the dead and Green Arow (INJUSTIC REFERENCE! GREEN ARROW IS THE BEST HE IS MY FAVOTITE AND THE ONLY THING I WISH IS THAT HIS OUTFIT BE BLACK OR GRAY! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME JUST PM ME AND ILL SEND YOU MY GAMER TAG ON EXBOX LIVE NOT PS3) fight because Raven (RAVEN IS FROM TEEN TITANS AND INJUSTICE! LOVE THE AVENGERS!) is an evil bitch and a grafter online.

"Ye best to not fight thou as thou posses the arrows of bo and thou is also a man of speed!" Green arrow shouted as Dan tried to brake his nose which is totally stealing my move.

"YOU ATTACKED ME YOU ILLOGICAL BASTARD I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE EQUASION OF REALLY COMPLICATED MATHS IS!" Dan shouted witly (DAN I THINK I FAILED HISTORY! I DID ALL THE QUESTIONS ON IRAC AND TERRORISM NOT THE LEGE OF NATIONS HELP ME!)

Snake started to organism as green arrows blonde hair reminded him of my sexy blond hair but Green arrow no longer had green hair. He had long black hair 5 pircings in eachear and a badass black hoodie outfit thing which looks like the one in injustice!

The 2 men stoped fighting ad decided to have a battle of wits like gentlemen when suddenly we at the factory ran towards them as we had found an exit and I broke ravens nose and she screamed "ARG GOD NO!" and I gasped and screamed "YOU ARE NOT A GOTH! YOU ARE A CHRISTIAN WHO IS PRETENDIONG TO BE A SATANISt!" I could tell because she said god not satan.

Suddenly green arerow shot an aroow at ravens megumi head and she died. Suddenly sanke realized something a swasticka neclase on shadows neck he was pissed.


	32. NEW REALATIONSHIP AND A POLL

A/N: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T THINK YOUR SO IMPORTANT BECAUSE I WAS TALKING TO HOMPHOBIC FAGS LIKE YOU IN GENERAL. EVER HERD OF DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! SATAN I HATE YOU ALL WHY DON'T YOU ALL DIE!

"YOU NAZI BITCH ILL KILL YOU JUST LIKE I KILLED THOSE EVIL RUSHENS IN MGS3!" SNAKE SHOUTED ANGRILLY AS HE HATED NAZIS AND SHADOW WAS A NAZI!

"SNAKE NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" WE ALL SHOUTED AND THEN I SNAPED AND MY DARK SIDE CAME OUT BECAUSE SNAKED STARTED TO CHOKE SHADOW! WE ALL RUCHED TO HELP HER AND WE USED OUR POWERS BUT I HAD T RANSFORMED INTO TESTAMENT (NAMED AFTER THE ROCK BAND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE LOOK THEM UP AND YOU WONT BE AS MUCH OF A FAG!) AND I HAD TELEKENISIS WHICH I USED TO PUCH SNAKE AWAY AND HE LET GO OF SHADOW!

"SNAKE IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL BRAKE UP WITH YOU!" I SHOUTED DIFIANTLY!

"I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH A NAZI SUPPOORTER YOU EVIL PERSON!" SNAKE SHOUTED LIKE A DAGGER WHICH CUT MY FLESH AND I RAN AWAY INTO THE NERBYE COTTAGE WHICH WAS BLACK AND MADE OF BONES AND SKELETONS AND I FELT QUITE WELCOME BECAUSE MY DADS APPARTMENT WAS KIND OF LIKE THAT.

I WAS CRYING BECAUSE SNAKE WAS HURTFUL AND I SAT IN THE CORNER CUTTING DEPRESSING THINGS INTO MY FLESH! I STARTED TO THINK ABOUT DAVID AND ASHLEY AND LORNA AND BARRY AND ERIC AND GOTHLOVE AND GRACEE AND SHADOW AND ERIC AND HOW THEY MUST FEEL DEALING WITH THAT BASTARD SNAKE!

SUDDENLY I FELT THE PRESENCE OF ANOTHER BEING AND I FELT LESS SAD. IT WAS GREEN ARROW AND HE WAS CUTTING HIMSELF WITH AN ARROW!

"OH MY SATAN HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!" I SHOUTED PASSIVLY TO HIM AS HE WAS ON THE BED AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM.

"LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO DEPRESS ME AND MAKE ME WANT TO CUT. SOMEONE SO SEXY SHOULD NOT HAVE TO CUT BECAUSE YOUR DEPRESSINGNESS SHOULD TRAINS END CUTTING" GREEN ARROW SMILED SADLY AND I SMILED BACK BECAUSE THAT WAS THE NICEST THING ANYBODY EVER SAID TO ME.

"YOU SHOULD STOP CUTTING BECAUSE YOU ARE MORE DEPRRESING THAN I AM!" I SAID REMOVING THE ARROW FROM HIS WRIST AND LICKING UP HIS BLOOD.

"THANK YOU!" "ITS DEPRESING!" I ROARED.

WE STARTED TO TALK ABOUT METALHEADISH THINGS AND HOW MUCH OF A DICK SANKE IS AND BEFORE LONG WE STARTED TO MAKE OUT AND BECAME BOYFRIENDS (THIS ROMANCE IS NOT UNREALISTIC BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND WHEN PEOPLE LOVE EACHOTHER THEY GO OUT REALLY FAST AND IM NOT A MAN WHORE BECAUSE I BROKE UP WITH SNAKE)

SUDDENLY LORNA APPEARED AND SAID "OH MY SATAN ARE YOU TWO TOGOTHER?!"

"YES" WE REPLIED SEXILY AND LORNA SMILED AND LISTEND TO SOME MCR AND I DID NOT JUDGE HER DESPITE THE FACT THAT MCR SUCKS AND BY THE WAY IN AN EARLIER CHAPTER I WAS WEARING A MCP HOODIE NOT AN MCR HOODIE THERE IS A DIFFRENCE AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT YOU ARE A FUCKING RETARD FAGOT.

"OH AND BY THE WAY SNAKE IS FINE NOW BECAUSE WE EXLAINED TO HIM THE SITUATION AND HE STOPED BEING ANTIFEMINISTIC TOWARDS THE GIRLS AND ACCEOTS SHADOWS PAST" LORNA SAID IN A DEPREINGLY HAPPY VOICE STANDING OUT SIDE THE WINDOW AS SHE WAS MAGIC IN THIS WORLD BECAUSE SACIENTISTS HAVE THINGS FOR GINGERS. SUDDENLY AND EVIL MAN APPEARD IT WAS BETRAYAL BACK STABBER!

"YOU ARE AN EVIL ASS WHOLE FOR KILLING MOST OF MY FAMILY YOU ASS!" I SHOUTED AS BETRAYAL STROCKED HIS LONG RED HAIR!

"NO JACK LET ME DUEL HIM!" LORNA SHOUTED DEFENSIVLY

"BUT!"

"NO BUTS! I HAVE TO DO THIS BECAUSE HE IS EVIL AND I HATE EVIL PEOPLE AND HE IS ANTIFEMINISTIC JUST LOOK AT WHAT HES WEARING! HE'S WEARING A BLACK T-SHIRT WITH A WOMAN BEING STABBED AND A GREEN PAIR OF GENES WITH WE HATE WOMEN WRITTEN OF THEM AND HE IS STILL WEARING HIS PIERCINGS!"

THEY TOOK OUT THERE DUEL DISKS LORNA'S DUEL DISK WAS GINGER AND BLACK AND REMINDED ME OF DEATH BECAUSE IT LOOKED LIKE A CYTHE!

BETRAYAL TOOK OUT HIS DUEL DISK THAT LOOKS LIKE A MISSILE!

"DUEL THEY SHOUTED!"

LORNA 2000 BBS:2000

ROUND 1!

LORNA SHOUTED "I SUMMON GIMP WARRIOR 1200 ATK 1200 DEF AND HIS EFFECT LETS ME SUMMON WHIPER WARRIOR 1900 ATK 1000 DEF AND AS LONG AS WHIPER IS ALIVE GIMP CANNOT BE DESTROYED! I ALSO USE THE SPELL ORGY CANNON WHICH ALLOWS ME TO SUMMON ANOTHER ORGY MONSTER SUCH AS SPANK WARRIOR 1800 ATK 1400 DEF WHICH LETS ME SUMMON SPANKED WARRIOR 500 ATK 2000 DEF! I END MY TURN WITH A FACE DOWN!"

ROUND 2

"QUITE FORMIDABLE BUT I SUMMON MY STRONGEST MONSTER! THE BLACK DEPRESION 9000000 ATK/DEF IT'S EFFECT MEANS THAT IT CAN ONLY BE DESTROYED IN BATTLE HOWEVER IT CANNOT ATTACK FOR 10 TURNS!"

"NOT SO FAST I USE THE FACE DOWN EDGING WHICH MEANS THAT YOULL HAVE TO WAIT 20 TURNS UNTILL YOU CAN COME!"

WILL LORNA BE ABLE TO BEAT THIS POWERFULL FOE WHAT DO YOU THINK? LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING WHAT YOU THINK! NO QUESTION MARK ITS AN ! MARK SO YOU HAVE TO DO IT!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: FUCK YOU ALL I TOOK A HIYAYTUS YOU PRICKS I UPDATE WHEN I WANT YOU UNAPRISHIATIVE FUCKERS! ALSO AFTERALL THIS TUME YOU GUYS DID NOT ANSIR THE POLL! DIE ALL OF YOU ASS WHOLES!

LORNA DREW A CARD AND SHOUTED "I USE POLIEMERIZASHON TO FUSE ALL THE GIMPS TOGETHER TO MAKE KINKER THE HORNEY WIZARD! 100000000000000000ATK! "

"WHAT!?" BETRAYAL ASKED AGRILLY!

"YOU HEARD HER YOU HUDGE WANKER FAGOT!" GREEN ARROW SHOUTED ALL SEXY AND I FELT EXTRA KINKYER THAN NORMAL LIKE THE TIME YOU LISTEN TO RAINING BLOOD FOR THE 1ST TIME!

LORNA WON AND BETRAYAL DIED BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO WRITE THE WHOLE DUEL SO USE YOUR AMAGINASHON YOU LOSERS IT YOU HAVE ONE HAHAHAHA!

I ran to snake in the medow where the gang was waiting and punched him in his antifeministic gut and shouted "WHY WOULD YOU BE SO MEEN YOU PRICK! NOW I'M WITH A REAL BOY FREND WHO LOVES ME!"

"WHAT!" SNAKE SHOUTED!

"IM WITH GREEN ARROW AND NOW YOU CAN GO TO GOTH LOVE AND SUCK ON HER TITS UNTILL YOU DIE YOU HOMOPHOBIC FAKER BISEXUAL LOSER STRAIGHT!"

SNAKE WAS IN TEARS AND LIIILY CAME TO ME AND COMFORTED ME WHILE GEEN ARROW SHUNED SANKE FOR HIS EVIL BEHAVIOR.

AFTER AN HOUR I SAID TO EVERYONE "GUYS IT'S TOO DANGEROUS HERE AND IVE HEARD ALL I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. LETS LEAVE" BUT BEFORE WE COULD THINK OF A WAY TO LEAVE THAT GREEN HAIRED BOY THAT SHADOW CALLED HITLER ARIVE (LETS CALL SHADOW AIZU NOW BECAUSE I RECENTLY PLAYED WORLDS END CHAPTER 1 AND DSHE BITES SOMEONES EARS OFF THANKS TO DAVID FOR HELPING ME WITH THE STRATAGIE PART OF THE GAME BECAUSE IM NOT STRATIGICLY CLEVER IM MUSICLY CLEVER AND ARTISTICALY CLEVER! I STILL HAVE A HIGH IQ THOUGH!)

"You folishly foolish fols belive you can folishly leve this place fols!" the green man sounded interlectual then I realized his name is DONATHAN (GET IT IT SOUNDS SMART!)

A/N GUYS IM TRYING TO MAKE THIS REALLY LONG AND IM STARTING A NEW ATAK ON TITANS FANFIC ERIN JAGER IS THE BEST!


End file.
